Weddings, Babies and Romantic Brothers
by LadyCaledonia
Summary: Sequel to 'Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers'. America and England are gonna be married soon! Its a nice year for a white wedding, isn't it? Well how about a pregnancy too? And some brothers looking for love. M for foul language and smex.
1. Chapter 1

**Well by popular demand, this is the sequel to 'Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers'**

**This story will handle America and England's wedding, the brothers looking for love and other bumps along the way!**

**In this chapter, its really just setting up the scene...**

**Weddings, Babies and Romantic Brothers**

**Chapter One - The Question Mark**

Alfred. F Jones knew that he was the happiest nation in the world right now.

How on earth could he not feel elated, brilliant and even fantastic? He had his health, a lovely country and he was engaged to Arthur Kirkland, the representation of England. What else could be so better? They would be married in three months, the time was almost there and the wait was killing him! What else could he do to kill the time, other than spend it in his lover's presence all the time?

Oh yea, because England decided that he had loads of work to do and hardly spent any time with America!

Who wouldn't want to spend time with the awesome America? He was a hero after all! Yet here he was, sitting on the sofa and playing some video games while stuffy England was in his stuffy office working on...something. He had no idea himself. He couldn't complain much, because these last few months after meeting England's trio of brothers their relationship seemed to have gotten a lot better. England seemed a lot happier just in general. And the sex! The sex was just amazing! Those few days in that hellish house with no way to release his sexual desires must be getting paid back for, because never had England been so eager! The Englishman seemed to be more willing try out just about anything that America asked about...like that one awesome time he got England to wear that sexy waiter outfit he found hidden under the bed...let's just say, he didn't mind drinking tea if it was England that was willing to serve it for him!

Of course, the rest of the world knew about their planned wedding now. Invitations had been sent and most of them had replied assuring that they would be attending. England had sent an invitation to his Queen as well, but she politely contacted back saying that they were also terribly busy what with the wedding of Kate and William coming up (England was adament that he didn't want their own wedding to fall on the same day as the Royal Wedding, he didn't want to overshadow his future ruler's day). Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland usually visited England when they were discussing things like wedding cakes and photographers...America just sat with his games console. That was all kind of girly stuff to be honest, but if he was asked he did give his honest opinion...and was greatly ignored.

Not that America minded. After all, the actual day mattered to him. Hell, everyone could be naked for all he cared (though he rather hoped France wouldn't be naked...that would be weird). He did keep saying to England that he wanted to see him in a proper white wedding dress, though the Brit was keen to tell him the closest the man was going to get was him wearing a white tuxedo...though he did always tell America that if he behaved then he would perhaps get a treat on their honeymoon. He wondered what kind of treat...Arthur could get so creative when the mood suited him. Maybe he would finally wear that maid dress he had saw when they passed that costume shop...?

He lifted his head as he watched their two pet cats, Britabby and Americat snuggling closer together. They were such awesome pets! The two nations had gotten them shortly after their engagement. England just said he rather wanted a pet, and when America suggested a dog, the Brit went a little nuts. Something to do with Scotland having a dog or something...it wasn't exactly important.

Anyway, the point was, the two kitties were adorable. Americat was just as awesome as America, since he named him after himself of course! He was so quick and he could catch mice like a hero catching the villain! Britabby was just as grumpy as England was sometimes, but when the nights got cold the two cats would settle their differences and snuggle together. A bit like him and Iggy. Playful bickering, make up sex, then lots of snuggles. It was the best life ever!

If England would ever get his work done. Seriously, work could wait, when America wanted some loving. So with a sigh, America shut his Nintendo 3DS so it could go into sleep mode and placed the console in its cradle. He stepped over the two cuddled up cats so that he could wander up the stairs. England's office wasn't that hard to find, it was the first door on the left at the stop of the stairs. America knocked on the door quietly, waiting for that English accent to tell him to 'fuck off'. It never came though and he knocked a little louder this time.

"Hey...Iggy you in there...?" he asked, pushing at the door. It opened and with a shrug he slipped inside.

The elusive Englishman wasn't inside sadly, despite the fact the radio was playing on the desk that his lover would normally sit at. America gazed over the desk, papers were every where, a couple of pens and pencils...a sheet that had a cute doodle of himself and a love heart. Aww, even when England was doing his stuffy work, he was thinking of his most awesome hero, wasn't that great?

Something else caught America's eye though. Hidden under the piles of paper, there was some sort of plastic stick thing. Curious, America shuffled the papers over and picked it up, reading what was written on it...

With wide eyes, America dropped the stick and stared at it. This...this wasn't possible was it...? That one word, written there...it couldn't be true...?

_Pregnant._

**End of Chapter**

**How did you find that for the first chapter?**

**Ok, chapter notes -**

**Royal Wedding - The Royal Wedding between Prince William and Kate will be next Friday here in the UK. It is going to be a joyous event (I don't care if anyone out there is anti-royal). My mum is throwing a party for my family so we can all watch the wedding together.**

**Americat and Britabby - This is a reference to Nekotalia. I thought America and England would be cat people~**

**PLEASE!**

**Also read my other fan fiction, 'Follow Me Down' because that is also US x UK!**

**The next chapter...America confronts England...**

**Four reviews, then I will update**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I didn't realise how many reviews that the first chapter was going to get!**

**I didn't know that the previous story was liked so much that I got fourteen reviews in the first chapter!**

**But guys I'm touched, really, thank you so very much!**

**In this chapter, America confronts England on the pregnancy test!**

**Weddings, Babies and Romantic Brothers**

**Chapter Two - Who's The Daddy?**

"Uggh...that's the third time today I've been sick..." muttered England as he finally left the bathroom and entered his office...

...to find America perched on his desk, arms folded with an obvious pout. He was doing his huffy face and from where England was standing, he could see the pregnancy test on the desk. His eyes widened a little and his face just screamed 'guilty' from where America was.

"A-America...I can explain..." he mumbled.

"Iggy..." muttered America. "Why didn't you tell me about this...? I'm your fiance, we're going to be married...we should be telling each other everything!" he whined.

"I-I know..." England sighed, shaking his head. "It's just, what with the wedding and everything...I've had lots of work and I didn't want to worry you..."

America stood up, walking over to his blushing English lover and wrapping him up in his strong arms. He wanted England to feel safe, protected and love. He didn't want him to feel like he had to keep secrets from him.

"I wasn't going to get mad or anythin' Iggy" said America, flashing the other a heroic smile to try and assure him. "I'm so excited about this! I mean...you ARE pregnant right?"

England nodded his head, running a hand through his own sandy blonde locks. "Yes...I...that was the third test I've taken, and they've all said positive...I am pregnant."

America glanced down at England's stomach. Well, he wasn't exactly showing so he must be not that far along...but still! His little child was growing in there! The America gently rubbed soothing circles over the Brit's stomach, watching as England's eyes fluttered shut in content. "Hey...listen. This baby in you...it was made with our love, right? It's part of me and you, and it's a symbol of our love for each other..."

The Englishman buried his face in America's chest, blushing brightly. "Must you make it sound so over dramatic...?" he whispered.

Alfred chuckled, though he knew England was pleased with what he said...he didn't hit him for one thing! America kissed the top of England's head, smiling at the lovely scent of tea from the other hand...though did his best to ignore that slightly sickly smell around Arthur as well. He would have to do something to try and help with that.

"Hey, I'm gonna take care of you alright England...?" America said. "I'm gonna be here, and we're gonna have an awesome kid! He'll be a hero just like me!"

England could only chuckle at that, tilting his head to press a small kiss to the sunny blonde's cheek. "How do you know it will be a boy?"

America could only shrug as an answer. "Cause boys are just cool, ok? He'll be a cool little guy...I'll teach him baseball and I can treat him to McDonalds at the weekend!"

"You have this all thought out already, don't you...?" mused England though he was secretly thrilled. He was so worried that America wouldn't want this child, would be scared out of his wits...yet he was so happy.

"And I mean, as amazing and happy as I am..." America started. "I'm kinda confused, I mean, we've had sex billions of time and you haven't gotten pregnant! Why now...?"

England sighed and sat down in his office chair, shuffling some papers as America glanced over his shoulder. "I'm really not sure...I mean, as far as I can tell...nations don't normally give birth to children. There are exceptions of course, there was my mother...Greece and Egypt had biological mothers too so it must be possible for one nation to give birth to another. I only know of one case where a male gave birth though, it seems a rare occurrence but it is indeed possible."

The American nodded his head a little as he listened. What England said made sense he supposed. He did remember when he was just an itty bitty baby nation, of a dark skinned woman who would cuddle him and dress him...then one day she disappeared and that was when he was found by Finland. He never knew what happened to that woman. Perhaps, if it was possible, maybe that was his mother? One of the Ancients, like China! Or perhaps it was just a native of his land who had simply perished to the land?

"I guess so...but hey, what about that one male nation who gave birth? Who was that then?"

The Brit glanced up at America before turning the small pregnancy test stick in his hands. He seemed...anxious? About revealing the identity of this mystery nation.

"It...It was China..." muttered England, looking slightly saddened.

**End of Chapter**

**I know it may seem a lot shorter, sorry for that but I wanted to end it on a good cliffhanger (which I still think sucks).**

**Chapter notes now -**

**"Ancients" - These are what I believe to be founding nations, such as China as he is like...4000 years old. I won't actually say whether America is right or wrong about himself having a mother. Britannia would be another Ancient but simply because she was the first representation of her land. She perished because of Rome but also because of the birth of her own children, who would take her place.**

**How far along England is - I'd say he's only a few weeks gone, early enough that the pregnancy test would work. This fan fiction will include their wedding, but it will actually end with England's birth.**

**Baby's gender - Only one person other than myself will know the gender of the baby, and what country/area he/she will represent. SPOILERS**

**Oh, and since Doctor Who is back, I am gonna spam as MANY Doctor Who references as I can...cause I'm geeky like that...**

**Four more reviews then I will update**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A lot of feed back on the last chapter, huh?**

**A lot of people seem happy that America and England are having a little kiddy nation!**

**The identity of this child won't be revealed until it is actually born.**

**Also I won't delve too deep into the story of China's pregnancy...that will only be mentioned again in passing, as this is US x UK**

**In regards to any smex...you'll need to be patient and wait until after their wedding!**

**In this chapter...America and England discuss their wedding and the UK Brothers get their invitations.**

**Weddings, Babies and Romantic Brothers**

**Chapter Three - Dresses and Tiaras**

It had been a few weeks after America had found out that his darling England was carrying his baby. Of course, there was still the excitement of the big wedding that was going to happen though one day England started complaining that the white tuxedo that he WAS going to wear to the wedding was starting to get a little tight. As America inspected, he did notice that his skinny little Brit was starting to fill out at an alarming rate. It seemed his tuxedo no longer fitted him.

"Uggh...we paid a lot for that tuxedo..." whined England as he stirred his tea one morning.

America just smiled as he sipped on his coffee. While he did feel the pain in his wallet, it just meant that he could put into action another brilliant plan of his. "Oh well...I suppose you have to wear a wedding dress now..."

The look England gave could have killed America twice over. "I am NOT wearing a dress! I told you already, it's not proper for a gentleman to wear a dress at a wedding!"

The sunny blonde just shrugged, hiding his smirk behind his hot cup of coffee. "...Gentlemen don't get pregnant either."

Well England couldn't argue with that, his face turning red and resuming with drinking his tea. It seemed that he didn't want to argue with America as much any more, and seemed awfully tired all of a sudden. Not that America minded, because this meant England wanted ti have massages more often. He loved it when England let him give him massages...when all those tensions and knots were undone, England was like putty in his hands, all moans and purrs and 'Ohh Alfred'.

"Fine, I'll wear a stupid dress if it means I can fit into it comfortably..." England muttered, shaking his head with a sigh. "I'm going to look so fat and idiotic..."

America chuckled, putting down his coffee and planting a sweet kiss to the other's lips. He even tasted like tea...and burned scones, but he would ignore this. If tasting of burned scones meant England no longer tasted like barf then he was fine with that.

"You are gonna look stunning babe..." America whispered softly. "I'm gonna be the luckiest man alive on that day."

England sighed as he gazed up into blue eyes...how could America love him, while he was going through all these difficult changes? He would just never know he supposed...America would always be the hero that surprised him.

"We'll need to start thinking of names..."

"Oh! Oh! How about Alfie Juniour?"

"...Correction, I will need to start thinking of names..."

"Hey!"

_Meanwhile, in the United Kingdom household..._

"Wow, these invitations that Artie sent look really fancy and pretty!" giggled Wales as he gazed down at the fragile looking paper in his hands.

Scotland, who was sitting on the right of Wales, nodded his head a little. "I guess they look alright I suppose..."

Northern Ireland raised an eyebrow as his turquoise eyes were drawn to the bottom of the sheet. "...You do know what it says at the bottom right?"

At that, Wales and Scotland's eyes were drawn to the bottom of the sheet. "...Invite for you plus one..." Scotland replied. "What's the problem?"

"We don't HAVE any plus ones..." stated the Irishman, drinking from his cider can.

Wales looked awfully distraught. "That means I won't have anyone to dance with!" he whined. "Or kiss with or get drunk with!"

"Excuse me...I have a plus one..." said Scotland with a small frown.

"Your kids don't count Hamish..." Northern Ireland replied with a quiet chuckle.

Scotland folded his arms, giving a roll of his eyes. "They'll still be coming with me...I meant Australia..."

The Welshman next to him blinked with a confused expression. "Huh? You mean you and him are going out? I didn't know that!"

"Well...we've gone drinking before...he's stayed over...we've kissed..." Scotland mumbled, now looking quite embarressed that he'd mentioned it.

"Hammy and Cody, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!" sang Wales with a laugh, clutching his sides.

"Hey! Atleast I have a plus one!" growled Scotland, now in full pout mode.

"For all we know, you could be lying" Northern Ireland, grinning a little. "How bout a bet...?"

Wales finally managed to stop laughing as he looked at his younger Irish brother curiously. "What kind of bet...?"

"Whoever can get laid at Arthur's wedding doesn't need to pay for our alcohol shopping for a whole month."

Both Wales and Scotland began grinning at this. "Oh...this will make it a lot more interesting."

**End of Chapter**

**Not a lot happened in this one did it?**

**BUT THE BET IS ON~!**

**Who's gonna get laid at the US UK wedding?**

**Four more reviews then I will update**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that the last chapter seemed to be so short!**

**It was just a little bit of build up to the structure of the story is all...I will try to make them a bit longer! From here on out, the story will kind of split in two - unless it is a gathering of some sort where everyone is around, the chapters will follow both America and England and The United Kingdom Brothers. After all, the story in the main is still US x UK but people like England's brothers too!**

**In this chapter England invites his brothers over to his house to watch the Royal Wedding! I know the Royal Wedding isn't for another few days but that isn't the main focus of the chapter anyway. Also, there will be a note at the start of each chapter to detail how far along England is...it gives me a chance to space the time skips between chapters.**

**Weddings, Babies and Romantic Brothers**

**Chapter Four - Keep It In the Family**

_England's pregnancy - One month_

"Did we HAVE to invite them over? I mean, I know this Royal thingy is some major issue for you guys but still..."

"Will you quiet down, they are in the next room! And of course this is important, this is the marriage of our future King and Queen! So buckle up and shut it!"

America pouted at the snappy remark. He knew that when girls were pregnant they were supposed to have mood swings and everything, but this was a bit too extreme! England was only around one month pregnant now, he shouldn't be showing symptoms this early on, surely! Though, the Brit still managed to wake America in the middle of the night when he was being sick...uggh he didn't have to hear it!

Also, what surprised America the most is that neither of England's brothers had noticed that their baby brother was indeed pregnant. Maybye because England probably wasn't showing so much but then again, America swore to take any note of change in England's body. Perhaps his stomach was a little more round but the sandy blonde's sweater vest seemed to hide any sight of the developing stomach. Why England wanted to hide the fact that he was carrying their baby from his brothers, America wasn't too sure.

"Uncle Alfie, Uncle Artie, come quick, you'll miss her dress!" young Hebrides called as she ran into the kitchen where her uncles were hiding.

"Right right, of course dear, we're coming" England insisted, smiling at the small girl tugging at his sleeve.

This was another thing that America was unsure about. England wanted a little girl, not an awesome cool boy. America didn't know WHY England specifically wanted a girl (but then again, when he looked at England's glass case full of unicorn ornaments he had a sneakign suspicion why). England just seemed like such a girly person what with his sewing and his need to be clean... but despite this America still wanted a boy. He was allowed to be selfish!

America just smiled as he followed his lover back to the living room where Scotland had claimed the three seater couch with his two sons Orkney and Shetland on either side of him. Wales actually sat cross legged on the floor in front of the television, much like a child. Northern Ireland just leaned against one wall, clutching onto his glass of water (England banned them from having any alcohol so early in the day). This allowed America to sneak over to the armchair and pull England into his lap. Hebrides happily climbed into her father's arms, whispering to him about how cool the horses were and that she wanted one (with Scotland only nodding his head and watching the procession on the screen).

It seemed like such a normal thing, sitting here everyone paying attention to the procession. England and his brothers had actually been invited to the event but what with their own planning for the Brit's wedding they had to decline. They still sent the soon to be couple a present though...thankfully England managed to convince Wales not to send them a lamb.

"Are you gonna wear a dress Uncle Artie...?" Shetland asked, his chocolate eyes gazing across to the Brit in the American's lap.

Alfred couldn't help but grin at the adorable shade of pink that Arthur's face turned. "Well...now I am Lachlan..." England replied.

Wales' head turned towards his younger brother. "Eh? You're going with the dress now? That's so sweet and cute!"

England tried to ignore the snickers from Scotland and Northern Ireland. He honestly couldn't care if the other two found the idea of him in a dress amusing. If it was to be more comfortable than a stuffy tuxedo then he would live with it. "Oh I hope you're not gonna make us wear bride maids dresses..." said Northern Ireland with a slight smirk.

"No I am not making you wear dressed" England snapped with a frown at the red head. "It's for comfort..."

"And why do ye need to worry about comfort..." asked Scotland, raising an eyebrow at the other.

America started to squirm in his seat, holding onto England carefully. "Can't we just tell them Iggy...? It's killin' me here!"

"Tell us what, tell us what?" Wales asked eagerly, eyes shining in curiousity.

England noticed how everyone (including the children, bless them) were now staring at him. He gave a small sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he forced himself to calm down.

"W-Well...I did a few tests and all and it turns out...that I'm pregnant..."

You could have heard a pin drop from the silence that followed (almost silence, the television was still on). Suddenly though Wales crawled forward on the floor, staring hard at England's stomach and poking it gently. "You mean, you've got a little lamb in there...?" he whispered with amazement.

Scotland however decided to burst out laughing and his confused children decided to follow their father's example and started to laugh as well. "Y-You...oh my God, this is something they see on Jeremy Kyle or somethin!" laughed Scotland.

Northern Ireland joined the laughter though, nodding his head in agreement. "Yea I can see it now...'DNA test, is my brother really pregnant?'"

Wales turned his head to pout at his two brothers. "Guys! That's not nice! That is our neice or nephew in there! We're gonna be uncles!...And kids, don't laugh, that's rude!"

The laughter died down after Wales' rare occurance of serious-ness. England gave a sigh, shaking his head, why did he have to tell them.

"Look, laughter aside...we're really happy for ye Arthur..." Scotland finally said. "Another little brat for you..."

"If that was an insult aimed at me..." muttered America with a huffy face pout.

"C-Can we play with the b-baby when it's born...?" asked Orkney, peeking out to glance at his uncle's stomach.

"Of course you can, when it's old enough..." England said with a defeated smile.

"Oh! Oh! You'll need a baby shower and we'll need to buy lots of presents!" Wales giggled.

"For God sake...are we not payin' enough for this bloody wedding?" growled Scotland, rolling his eyes.

Then it descended into vocal chaos after that, but America still happily cuddled the now relieved Brit. Atleast he had his brothers supporting him for now...

**End of Chapter**

**Aww...England's brothers are gonna support him through this!**

**Any suggestions for anything? Like, anything at all, speak your mind to me!**

**The next chapter is gonna be a world meeting...who is America mad at...?**

**Four more reviews then I will update**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I seem to be on an update frenzy right now!**

**Four chapters already? And for people asking for England to hurry up and give birth...remember a pregnancy lasts like nine months! SO BE PATIENT! Plus 'Wedding' is the first part thus the wedding is important! That is obviously gonna come before the birth!**

**In this chapter...America is mad at someone at the world meeting! BUT WHO?**

**Weddings, Babies and Romantic Brothers**

**Chapter Five - Children and Past Lovers**

_England's pregnancy - Two months_

England was awfully worried, he didn't want anyone to notice his pregnancy just yet. He had grown yet again over the month...but thankfully he still fit into his normal clothes (but only just). He would have to consider buying a whole new wardrobe...but he wasn't going to go to a store to buy maternity clothes, he still had some dignity.

No, the main topic of discussion was not his pregnancy, not global warming...it was actually his wedding. People who were too lazy to send a RSVP and would rather tell him in person that they were going (there was actually no one who wasn't going to the wedding). England himself stayed in his seat, America on one side of him and Wales on the other. While he was worrying himself over what people were going to say, Wales himself was quite distraught. He didn't want to lose the bet with his two brothers, but in all honesty, he hadn't been romantic with anyone! Ok, he tried and tried again to get America to his bed but he had finally given up trying to bag the American lamb after the suunny blonde proposed to his baby brother...atleast Scotland had Australia, that was better than nothing!

His sad demeanor was noticed by China, who was sitting across from him at the table. The Asian gave the Welshman a sympathetic smile and a small wave, hoping that would cheer up the brunette. Wales returned the smile before he actually started to check out the man across from him. It had been a long time since he had ever spoken to China (those were the days when England had his Empire after all) but now that he was looking at the cute Chinese man, he got an idea...China was like a sweet little lamb.

A lamb he certainly was gonna have at England's wedding.

With the Welshman plotting away in his head, the meeting began. It was actually mostly the nations asking either America or England questions, about what they should wear and what the two would like for their wedding presents. Though during the time, America kept glancing over at China. What England told him, that the only male nation known to actually give birth to another nation was China, it made him curious. He wanted to know who his child was, and who the father was. Perhaps he would ask when they were getting a break.

Eventually this break came, and the differing nations were standing to get something to eat. England remained in his seat though, and told America just to bring him a cup of tea and a jar of peanut butter (the Brit was starting to eat odd things). As America started to leave though, he noticed China. He was still curious about this whole 'only male to have a baby' and he needed some advice on the matter! So as any hero would, he walked over to the Asian man, waiting till a few more people had left.

"Hey, China dude, I'm just curious and I needed some advice..." he said to China.

Said nation turned and his golden eyes fell on the American. "What is it America aru?"

"Well, it's a secret right now, but Iggy is pregnant with my baby, isn't that awesome? And he told me that you had a baby once so I was wanting advice..."

China's face turned a light shade of pink at his secret being known. "I...I see..."

America, oblivious to the Asian's nerves, continued on. "So I was wondering, what nation was it you gave birth to...?"

Now China didn't look so sure as to whether he should reveal this information but he quickly deduced that America was not going to leave him alone until he revealed the information. "It...I mean, Hong Kong was my son aru..."

At this, America turned as he watched Hong Kong talking to Iceland about some thing. Huh, so it was Hong Kong...? The American wondered who the father was...I mean, the kid looked a lot like China, except from those bushy eyebrows...

Wait...big, bushy eyebrows...?

At the same time that America was coming to his realisation, England was very much aware of a cold presence looming over him. He tilted his head up to be met with the very childly psychotic eyes of Russia. "Ahh...hello little England...what a pleasant day, da...?"

England could only nod his head, slightly fearful of the larger man...he never did trust the Russian. "I suppose it is..." he muttered. "Can I help you with something...?"

"Oh yes, I was just wanting to tell you comrade, that I don't think that you will be able to satisfy Amerika..." chuckled Russia, tilting his head to the side. "That is, not as much as I satisfied him..."

The Brit eyebrows knitted together as he frowned at scarfed man. "What in bloody hell are you talking about?" England snapped.

The innocent smile on the Russian's face just seemed to creep him out even more, catching the quiet 'kolkolkol' under the man's breath. "Did he not tell you...? Before you two got together...Amerika was screaming MY name in bed, da~?"

England's eyes widened considerably at that revelation. America said he had never been with anyone before the Brit (yet could only assume that America had played around with a human because the sunny blonde wasn't a virgin when they got together). His eyes glanced over to the blonde in question and England was seeing red...being hormonal didn't help either...

"England! I want to talk to you about-!"

The sound of a harsh slap followed, which drew attention to the couple. Now on America's cheek was a large hand print from the slap England had given him. "How DARE you try and make me look like a fool?" England snapped at him.

"Wait just a minute, you never told me about-!"

"I don't care you illiterate oaf!" the Brit growled angrily. "You lied to me from the very beginning and I've had enough!"

America's eyes widened as he watched England leave the meeting room. "Where are you going? Don't walk away from me!"

"I'm going for a fag and a McDonalds so screw you!" England yelled back as he slammed the door shut.

There was silence in the room as everyone was staring at America...America gulped when he noticed the very harsh glares he was getting from Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland...

He was so screwed...

**End of Chapter**

**High drama is going on here!**

**What's going to happen? Is the wedding cancelled? Will England and America forgive each other?**

**Sorry this chapter is late...but SCHOOL! GAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I seem to have split a lot of people, though most of you are siding with America (which was my original intention in the first place, since Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland are on England's side of course).**

**Though I did get a few...rant-ish reviews which was kind of odd...just a story guys, come on!**

**This chapter will involve a lot of dialogue, but that's because there is a very long phone conversation...sorry about that.**

**Weddings, Babies and Romantic Brothers**

**Chapter Six - Telephone**

_England's pregnancy - Two months two weeks_

_Wedding - One week to go_

_HELP_

The situation right now was probably worse than when America was staying with England's brothers' house. It had seemed that in order to comfort and defend their baby brother, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland had moved themselves into England's house. Meaning, that if he were to return to his home, he would most likely be killed. He even remembered Scotland's threat -

_"If ye come any closer to the wee brat, I'll fuckin' chib ye..."_

America had no idea where in his body his 'chib' was but it sounded painful. So right now, he was stuck hiding out in a hotel and panicking. His wedding was supposed to be in a week and his soon-to-be bride wasn't speaking to him! Was there even still a wedding to go to? Why was he being blamed? England had lied to him too!

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to speak to England. America picked up his cell phone and dialed in England's number...hopefully this time he would actually answer him instead of leaving it to the answer machine...he was sure that leaving twenty two messages was borderline stalker.

"What the fuck do you want..."

Ah...England was still in a mood...

"I WANT to be able to come down without my chib being threatened! I might need that!"

A slight silence followed by muttering in the background. Scotland's accent stood out so he must be in the room with England.

"A chib is not part of your body, you idiot..."

America sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tell Scotland to get out the room, I want to talk to you in private."

He expected England to say no and hang up on him but after more background chat he heard the slam of the door. "Alright he's gone, what do you want?"

"I want to be able to come home and hug you! Seriously, I love you even though you totally lied about being Hong Kong's dad!"

"In my defence, you never specifically ASKED if I had any children!"

"It was your obligation to tell me when we started going out!"

"And it was YOUR obligation to tell me that Russia was fucking you before we went out!"

Oh, so that is what made England so mad...? Oh...he was in real trouble then...

"It wasn't like that! Ok, I mean, it totally was but it wasn't like a real relationship! We just...I don't know, met up occasionally to have sex..."

A sigh at the other end and some kind of clinking noise...England must be drinking tea.

"Alright, I admit that it was probably unfair of me not to tell you that Hong Kong was my child...but that was from a very bitter part of my history. Yes, China and myself had a brief marriage but it was never in a romantic manner...Hong Kong was the result."

America pouted...now England felt guilty? He must be really hormonal or the clinking he heard was not tea but a whisky bottle...he just hoped it was tea, he didn't like his Iggy being drunk.

"Well...I suppose that is understandable but you should have told me..."

"And you should of told me about Russia."

"Ok, we both should have told each other stuff, but that's what a relationship is all about, we tell each other stuff..."

"When did you become so reasonable?"

America chuckled at that, England sounded a lot less grumpy now.

"Must be you rubbing off on me..."

"I suppose so..."

There was a slightly awkward silence after that...

"So England, do you forgive me?"

"...Of course I do you git..."

The sunny blonde grinned happily, so pleased that he had managed to get back into England's good books. "And I forgive you too...does our baby forgive me...?"

"I'm sure she does..."

"Arthur! I told you, it's gonna be an awesome boy, not a girl!"

"If you start another argument on the phone then I'm naming this child Ivan."

Ok, that was harsh...

"Fine fine, I'm sorry! Don't call it a communist name!"

"I won't if you behave...and you better show up at the church on time, if you're late I'll kill you..."

"I love you Arthur~!" sang America.

"...I love you too Alfred..."

**End of Chapter**

**The wedding is back on people! YAY!**

**Oh, and in regards to Scotland's threat...the rough translation is that he was threatening to hit America with a very blunt object...**

**WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!**

**...I don't actually know yet, hope it's not writer's block...**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Updates won't be as frequent now because my exams are starting on Friday**

**Which kind of sucks but hey, I've been on an update spree as of recently so you guys shouldn't complain! I mean, please don't complain...**

**This chapter will focus mainly on Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland and England...still in England's house and America isn't allowed home because it is unlucky to see the bride before the big wedding!**

**Weddings, Babies and Romantic Brothers**

**Chapter Seven - A Little Less Conversation**

_England's pregnancy - Two months three weeks_

_Wedding - Tomorrow_

"Well...since you're pregnant I guess this means we can't drink any alcohol...?" asked Scotland.

England, who had taken the decision to sprawl out on the large couch while he had the chance, frowned at his eldest brother. "If I can't drink alcohol, then neither can you three..."

"It wouldn't look too good if all of us turned up drunk anyway..." mumbled Northern Ireland from the armchair he was sitting on. "Aint that right Wales?"

There was a moment of silence there, where the three brothers turned to gaze at their Welsh brother, who was sitting on the arm of the couch with his cell phone in his hand...the rapid movement of his thumbs certainly implied he was texting someone.

"...Who ye talkin' to Alwyn..." Scotland said, edging closer to try and see the screen.

Wales suddenly got defensive and snapped the phone shut, clutching it close to his chest. "N-No one!"

Northern Ireland raised an eyebrow and with one nod of approval from Scotland, tackled the Welshman to the floor. "Will you stop fighting in my house?" yelled England who was too tired to get up from his comfy spot to stop them.

"Let go Dara!" yelped Wales as he struggled to keep a hold of the phone, but Scotland started to tickle the brunette's sides, forcing him to let go.

Scotland swiftly stood up and looked over Northern Ireland's shoulder as they checked the Welshman's inbox of texts. "...China...? You've been texting China all night?"

Wales pouted and snatched his phone back with a blush. "S-So!...He's such a cute lamb, and I wanted to get to know him better..."

"Come off it, you were trying to get to screw him tomorrow so you wouldn't lose the bet..." corrected Northern Ireland.

"W-Well...I haven't seen YOU get cosy with anyone lately, so you'll probably lose!" Wales insisted, folding his arms.

The Irish brother just gave a shrug as he sat back down in his seat. "So? I'll just get drunk at the reception and find someone else who is just as drunk..."

"By the time that happens, I'll have already won..." Scotland said, smirking as he just sat down on the floor since there were no more seats available for him.

"What is this about a bet?" England growled, suspicious eyes darting between the three.

"Oh, it's nothing Artie, it won't ruin your big day! We promise!" giggled Wales as he resumed his texting once more with a bit of a brighter blush.

"Somehow, I don't trust any of you..." said England, rolling his eyes. "Just please don't get too drunk..."

"Can't promise that..." chuckled Scotland, shaking his head. "But we'll give it a go...I'm allowed a drink when I win the bet of course, free of charge..."

"You know, it doesn't count Hamish if Australia tops you...you have to screw him..." Northern Ireland said with a slight smirk on him.

"What are you, sayin' I'm a fucking girl?" Scotland growled, glaring at the red head. "Course he isn't topping me, nobody tops the north!"

"That is kinda true..." Wales sighed a little sadly. "Hammy never let's ME top...though, I don't mind..."

"I don't want to hear about your incestous love triangle, thank you very much..." England mumbled as he covered his face with the couch cushion.

"Well, it wasn't that long ago that you and me were married..." said Scotland, poking England's slightly rounder stomach.

There was a round of laughter from the three as England attempted to hide his growing blush behind the cushion with the denial of 'I never wanted to marry you!'

"Will you all stop teasing me? I'm getting married tomorrow and I'm stressed enough as it is..." said the Brit.

"I'm surprised the dress still fits you, you've been getting so big recently..." Northern Ireland replied.

England didn't say anything at that. "Actually...Poland is coming over to adjust my dress..." muttered England.

Scotland gave a loud laugh at that. "What? Poland, that girly baw?"

"Shut up! He knows fashion better than I do, and he can sew...which is much more than you can."

"Ok ok, let's not fight..." Wales interrupted. "Let's just try and get along tonight so that when Artie gets married tomorrow, we can have loads of fun!"

Before anyone could add something else, there was a bleating from the kitchen. England turned his head to glare at Wales. "...I told you that I didn't want a lamb at my wedding..."

"It's not a lamb!" insisted Wales. "It's lambs...with an s..."

"ALWYN!"

**End of Chapter**

**Let us call this chapter the filler chapter alright?**

**So the next chapter SHOULD be the wedding...and I will do my best to make it longer than the current chapters thus far.**

**And Scotland's 'girly baw' comment was by command of my friend Lauren who was watching me type this up...it is basically a Scottish insult for a person...with no real meaning I guess...BUT it's still an insult...**

**I'll need to whip out my Scottish Slang dictionary soon...I need more Scottish references in this!**

**Oh, and when you review, please comment on whether you think Scotland, Wales or Northern Ireland will win the bet...depending on the result may depend on who wins!**

**Poor America never got to be in this chapter...oh well!**

**WEDDING NEXT CHAPTER!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's here, it's here! Wedding day has arrived...in chapter eight? Wow, that was quick...**

**But yea, of course I've time skipped a lot but from what I can gather in my reviews, people seem to be enjoying this fan fic too...I hope it becomes just as popular as 'Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers'. Speaking of which, 'Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers' recently reached 100 reviews! Thanks you guys, you made it happen! WOO!**

**In the mean time, would you readers be interested in one shots too? Like, set in the same timeline/setting as this series but as stand alone stories...? I was thinking of writing one about America asking England who was his very first...say in a review if you would be interested!**

**And I am still open to looking for roleplay partners as well! Just message me on AIM, via 'brideofraiju6'**

**But anyway, onto the wedding!**

**Weddings, Babies and Romantic Brothers**

**Chapter Eight - Nice Day For A White Wedding**

_England's pregnancy - Two months three weeks one day_

_Wedding - Today!_

"You are so lucky that I like, remembered to bring my sewing stuff with me...you are like, really piling on the pounds England!"

England's face was flushed red at Poland's comment. Though, he wasn't allowed to open his eyes until Poland had made his alterations (upon the blonde's command) but he was sure that if he had them open he would be glaring down at the man. Was he really looking so big? He didn't think he did anyway...his stomach just looked more full! Well it should, considering that he was carrying a little life inside of him...

"Ok, you can like, open your eyes!"

The Brit slowly opened his eyes, though they widened instantly when he saw his reflection in the full length mirror. Now he thought that wearing a dress would look ridiculous on him...but strangely, it seemed to suit him. The dress itself was not over the top, not one of those giant cupcakes you see on 'My Big Fat Gypsy Wedding'. The one word England could describe it as was 'elegant'. The boddess was snug on his torso, thankfully not to tight and the fabric of the rest of the dress clung to him in a way that made his little bump flattering on his figure. The dress was simple, a lovely ivory white with only the smallest of crystals decorating the boddess. England blushed even more when Poland nestled the vail into England's hair (Poland claimed that even he couldn't do anything with England's hair...but atleast America loved it).

"ARTIE! LET US SEE!" called Wales from outside of his room, eager to come inside and check out his younger brother.

"Like, calm down, he's ready!" Poland yelled back, walking over to the door and opening it, stepping aside to allow the three brothers inside.

England was actually quite impressed with his brothers...they looked actually quite handsome (though he would never say that out loud). As his bride maids, Wales and Northern Ireland had decided to go on white tuxedo's that matched England's dress, black shirts beneath and blue, white and red tri-colour bow ties (because Wales insisted that bow ties were cool). Scotland though had probably put in the most effort. He was indeed wearing his best kilt, a black suit jacket over his white shirt. The longer strands of his ember hair were tied back in a tartan ribbon though his fringe still fell over the left side of his face.

"Oh my gosh Arthur, you look so beautiful!" Wales cried, jade eyes becoming watery. "I think I'm gonna cry!"

"Oi, no tears, I dinnae have any tissues..." scolded Scotland, though he did make an honest attempt at smiling at England.

Northern Ireland merely tilted his head to the side, giving England a smile as well. "You sure you don't want to back out now...?" he asked England.

The bride-to-be merely shook his head with a warm smile. "I'm going to marry Alfred...that's what I want..."

The sound of a car horn beeping outside sounded, indicating that the limo had arrived to pick up the bride's party. Poland was accompying England so that he could make sure the dress wasn't creased (because apparantly that was very important). All England cared about was seeing America...his future husband.

Wales reached over and gently took a hold of his hand. "And you're gonna get married, once we get you to the church!" he sang, happily leading the blushing Brit out of the house, the rest of the party accompying them out...

_At the church..._

The church wasn't very popular but it was big enough to house the nations invited over for the wedding. The only humans there would be the priest (as Austria had kindly offered the play the wedding music on the church's organ). America stood at the alter, idly chitchatting to France to keep him company. On his other side, Sealand stood looking quite proud, a cushion in his hands with the rings in hand.

"Who is your best man mon ami...?" asked France as they waited.

"Oh, I can't remember...maybe he hasn't shown up! You'll fill in if he doesn't show up, right?" America said, head swivelling round the church.

"A-Alfred I'm right here..." whispered Canada on his other side, waving a distressed hand in front of America's face.

America let out a nervous laugh. "Right! Sorry about that bro, lost you for a minute there..."

The sunny blonde went back to fidgeting with his hands nervously. Where was England? Maybe there was traffic? Or there had been an accident on the road his poor Brit was laying trapped in a crushed car...

"Maybe I should call and see if they are alright..." suggested America with a bite of his lip, damn he was so nervous!

"I'm sure they are well..." France assured, turning his head as he say Italy run up to him and whisper something into his ear before returning to his seat. France smiled a little and patted America's shoulder. "Good luck..." was all he said then he returned to his seat.

The American looked around helplessly as he heard Austria begin his music. The doors to the church open, though he kept his back to the door...he didn't want to see England until he was right next to him. First to walk down the ailse was Hebrides, who England had chosen as his flower girl. She smiled at the nations who were going 'aww' at the sight of her scattering petals around until she reached the ailse, patiently standing on the bride's end of the alter. Next to come down were Orkney and Shetland, the page boys, dressed in matching kilts similar to their father. They took their place next to their sister, waving a little at Sealand. After that it was Wales and Northern Ireland, each holding a small bouquet of red roses.

Then everyone turned their heads as they saw England walked down the ailse, clutching onto Scotland's arm as they walked in sync with one another. England bit his lip at all the watcheful eyes, glancing up at the alter and suddenly relieved that there, his future husband stood. Scotland gave England a quiet 'good luck' as they finally reached their destination, England stepping up next to America and Scotland on his other side.

America's eyes fell on the Brit and he felt his heart thud harder in his chest. England was...was so beautiful, there could be no other words to describe him...and that dress! That dress on HIS Arthur was amazing... "You look beautiful..." he said softly to England.

England couldn't help but blush, slipping his hand into America's with a soft smile. "And you are the most handsome man in the world..." he whispered back.

The Priest cleared his throat quietly, everyone turning to him so that the wedding could go on as planned.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones in holy matrimony," The priest began, an honest smile on his face as he gazed at the couple. "Which is and honourable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocence, signifying to us the mystical union which is between Christ and his Church. Which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with His presence at the first miracle which He wrought in Cana of Galilee; and is commended of Apostle Paul to be honourable among all men, and is therefore not to be entered into lightly or inadvisably, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God.

"Into which holy estate Arthur and Alfred come now to be joined and to unite two hearts and lives, blending all interest, sympathies, and hopes. I charge and entreat you, therefore, in entering upon and sustaining this hallowed union, to seek the blessing of Him whose favour is life, whose blessing maketh rich and addeth no sorrow. Let us now seek his blessing."

With that, everyone bowed their heads in prayer (even those nations who were no of Christian faith). America caught a glimpse of England smiling at him from beneath his vail...he couldn't wait to seal their love with a kiss...

"Our Heavenly Father, we beseech Thee to come by Thy grace to this marriage. Give to these who marry a due sense of the obligations they are now to assume, so that with true intent, and with utter reserve of love, they man plight their troth, and be henceforth helps, meet for each other while they journey through life. This we ask in Jesus' name. Amen."

A mumble of 'Amen' chorused throughout the church out of polite curtisy. "Who is giving Arthur in Holy Matrimony to Alfred?"

Scotland lifted his head with a confident smile, looking at England. "I am" he said, quite proudly in fact as he gave England's arm a small squeeze, stepping back to stand with his other two brothers and children. The Priest nodded his head and returned to the waiting bride and groom.

"I charge you both as you stand in the presence of God, to remember that true love and loyalty alone will avail as the foundation of a happy him. If the solemn vows you are about to make be kept inviolate, and if you steadfastly endeavour to do the will of your heavenly Father, your lives will be full of joy, and the home you are about to establish will abide in peace. No other human ties are more tender, no other vows are more sacred than those you are about to assume. You are entering into the holy estate which is the deepest mystery of experience, and which is the very sacrament of divine love."

England felt his face flush slightly, feeling America squeeze his hand. 'This is it...' he thought. 'I'm finally marrying the man of my dreams...'

The Priest turned to America first, gazing into excited yet nervous blue eyes. "Arthur, Will you have Alfred to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?". The sunny blonde turned so he could face England, taking hold of both his hands. His Brit's face looked so elegant and stunning behind the veil curtain...he knew this was it, this was the man he would be with for the rest of his seemingly never ending life...he would be England's hero, he promised. "I do..." he said quite clearly, flashing the blushing Brit his heroic smile.

"What pledge do you give of the sincerity of your vows?" the priest asked. "A ring..." America, turning to Sealand who held the cushion with the two silver wedding rings. He happily picked up England's ring, clasping it in his hands safely. The Priest gave a small nod, glancing at England who was staring into America's eyes with total devotion. "Do you accept this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of Alfred's vows?" the priest said clearly.

"I do..." England replied, watching as America's eyes lit up in the upmost of delight. He was so childish, honestly...yet it was endearing all the same.

"Repeat after me please...I Alfred, take thee Arthur, as my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to cherish and to love, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

America took a deep breath before he began, just to boost some confidence in himself. "I Alfred, take thee Arthur, as my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to cherish and to love, in sickness and in health, till death do us part...Arthur, I will be your hero, I'm gonna care for you and love you...you mean so much more to me than the world, even the galaxy and universe...let there be war, let there be disaster but know I will remain by your side...forever yours, as you will be forever mine..."

A few tears slipped down England's smooth cheek...words could not describe how much he loved America right now. With the vow said (in America's own way) the sunny blonde slipped the ring onto England's finger...a perfect fit. The priest then looked at England with the same welcoming smile. "What pledge do you give the sincerity of your vows?" The priest repeated the question. "A ring..." said England, giving a small smile to Sealand as he gently picked up America's wedding ring.

"Alfred, do you accept this ring as a pledge of sincerity of Arthur's vows?"

The blue eyed American gave a small nod, not minding England's tears because this time, he knew they were tears of joy. "I do."

"Repeat after me...". And thus England repeated the vows, giving a small tilt of his head as he smile lovingly at America. "Alfred...you are the eternal light of my life. I know I will cherish each day we have together, and the days that are yet to come...my love, forever...I love you...".

With this England slipped the ring onto America's finger. As soon as it was on, the nations stood and began to applaud the newly wedded couple as Austria began to play the organ again. America grinned at his now husband and lifted the veil away from his face, capturing England's lips in a passionate kiss, showering him with the intense love that he felt for him. England happily returned the kiss, slipping his arms around his husband's neck while America wrapped his arms around his love's waist. Confetti was being thrown by Sealand, Hebrides, Orkney and Shetland all over the happy couple but they didn't mind. With his heroic strength, the sunny blonde scooped his English love into his arms, carrying him bridal style out of the church with the sound of the organ music and applauding behind them. England rested his head on America's broad shoulder, smiling happily up at the blonde...

He just had the perfect wedding...

**End of Chapter**

**ANYONE ELSE CRYING HERE?**

**This is the longest chapter because I worked hard on this one to make sure you guys love it. Normally I aim for around 1000 words per chapter, this chapter is over 2000 words long I believe...**

**So did you all enjoy the wedding? I had fun writing it!**

**Now some references for you~**

**'bow ties are cool' - This is a Doctor Who reference to the Eleventh Doctor, who insists that bow ties are cool. Wales made this comment because most of Doctor Who is filmed in Wales.**

**The next chapter will be the reception...WHO'S GONNA WIN THE BET!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**It has been a while since I've updated this, I know. I've had a few exams by now, and then I got food poisoning, then my mum was in a wreck because her boyfriend broke up with her, then she got back together with her boyfriend...**

**That's a list of excuses I know, and shame on me for resorting to that, but it's the truth really. Hopefully I will make this chapter longer to make up for the long wait!**

**Weddings, Babies and Romantic Brothers**

**Chapter Nine - Weekend in New England**

_England's pregnancy - Two months three weeks one day_

_Wedding - Today!_

After the wedding, the wedding buses escorted the party of nations to where the reception was being held, a lovely hotel in the middle of the English country side, with nothing but wide grassy plains and trees. There were even some deer grazing on the grounds of the hotel, which added to the lovely image. England had chosen this hotel for this reason, since it was so far away from the city they wouldn't be bothered by anyone. There was a lot of chatting between the excited nations while they waited in the hotel lobby, enjoying the free champagne while they waited for the reception room to be ready. A rather smart looking waiter exited from said room and rang a small hand bell to gain the attention of the talking nations.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the reception room for the wedding of Mr Jones and Mr Kirkland is now ready!"

America grinned as he kept a strong hold on England's hand. This was so exciting! He and England were now married! MARRIED! This was so awesome! He made sure to drag his blushing bride after him so they were the first into the room. After all, it looked rather nice! Nothing too over the top (something England insisted on). The tables were covered in white table covers, and the ribbons and party favours were red, white and blue. There was a long table at the top of the room, which would be where the bride and groom would sit with the rest of the bridal party.

"Doesn't this look great Arthur?" America chuckled, pulling England's seat out for him to sit in.

England smiled softly at his beloved husband, sitting down and watching the rest of the countries find their seats. Scotland sat on the other side of him, then Wales and Northern Ireland followed also. Orkney, Shetland, Hebrides and Sealand had their own table close the the head table as well. Eventually though the chatter died down as Scotland stood up, clinking his glass with his fork...a bit too hard though, because the glass smashed.

"Oops...umm...well I go yer attention anyway..." Scotland said, putting down the now broken glass as England shook his head. Well today couldn't go completely to plan.

"I wanted to make a little speech here...nuthin' too sappy though. I remember way way back when my mother brought a little baby brat England home and told us he was our brother...I told her to throw him back into the ocean where she found him."

There was quiet laughter through the room as England blushed even brighter. America just chuckled and kissed England's cheek lovingly to make him feel better. "She smacked me on the head after I said that...now I could go on about the bloody battles we've fought, the times I've kicked his arse...but I'm not gonna, because today is for us tae celebrate him and this American idiot gettin' hitched...so raise yer glasses, but don't smash 'em, tae the happy couple..."

"To the happy couple" the rest of the room chorused as Scotland sat back down. England smiled at his eldest brother, mouthing a small 'thank you' to the kilted man. Before anyone could begin talking again though, America abruptly stood up. "Wait wait! I have a speech too, which I wrote all by myself~" he said rather proudly.

England glanced up at America, he had no idea the other had written a speech. Was this some sort of surprise for him? Though, if America had written it, he WAS slightly worried for the contents for this speech...

"I really liked your speech Scotland dude, thanks for that! Anyway, I know that I honestly don't understand a lot of things about my new bride's culture...I mean, for some reason you guys shove an 'u' into the word 'color' but I'm not gonna harp on about it. But I HAVE been watching loads of British tv shows to try and understand you a lot better Artie and I'm sure I can sum up my love for you with this...I'll be your Captain Jack if you be my Doctor Who~"

Emerald orbs widened as they stared at America, the words going straight to his heart. Oh God he was going to cry.

"IANTO!" sobbed Wales suddenly, turning into a sobbing wreck as he clutched onto Scotland and cried into his shoulder, still crying 'Ianto'. Though England happily ignored his Welsh brother as he stood up and gave his new husband a loving kiss on the lips. A murmur of 'aww' spread across the room and with the kiss they happily assumed that America had finished with his speech and they all began to eat their wedding dinner...

_A few hours later..._

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as a married couple, would you please stand?"

The British bride was awfully nervous, not only was he going to be dancing with his love, in front of everyone...but America had chosen the song for their first dance together. He was dreading this, what on Earth had America chosen. America just gave a smile as he took the microphone in his hand, catching everyone's attention as they stood.

"I chose this awesome song for me and England...but...I need Scotland to sing it, if you would dude."

Scotland himself looked confused at this, clearly he wasn't in on America's plan though he walked towards America. The blonde handed him the microphone and a piece of paper. When the Scot glanced at the paper, a look of realization crossed his face and he gave a warm smile as the dj got the track ready. England stared at America as the sunny blonde took his hands gently, so confused as the music began and Scotland began to sing...

_Last night I waved goodbye, now it seems years _  
><em>I'm back in the city where nothin' is clear <em>  
><em>But thoughts of me holding you, bringin' us near, and tell me<em>

England's eyes widened as they began to dance, now he recognized the song. America just smiled, knowing now that England knew what song this was and it made his heart beat even faster as they glided across the floor together. It was as if they were no longer just America and England...dancing, together, like one person...so in time, so in love. Truly nothing had ever been so romantic and caring than this union. Much more than a Special Relationship...more the joining of two soul mates, bound by time and history to be together...

_When will our eyes meet, when can I touch you? _  
><em>When will this strong yearnin' end? <em>  
><em>And when will I hold you again?<em>

"How did you know I loved this was my favourite song...?" England whispered, wrapping his arms around America's neck as the sunny blonde held him close, they were brushing each other as they moved. "I did a little research...and I figured this song is much better if a Scot sings it..." America chuckled, brushing his nose against England's in a loving Eskimo kiss. England smile warmly back at him. "I think you're right..."

_Time in New England took me away _  
><em>To long rocky beaches and you by the bay <em>  
><em>We started a story whose end must now wait, and tell me<em>

_When will our eyes meet, when can I touch you? _  
><em>When will this strong yearnin' end? <em>  
><em>And when will I hold you again?<em>

It was a beautiful sight to be honest - after so many years, so much struggle and heart ache between land and countries, two nations had found their happiness. And here they were, sharing their happiness with so many others, renewing hope in the rest of the these nations that happiness was possible. That they could find their perfect other and share in the bliss that was love...

_I feel the change comin', I feel the wind blow _  
><em>I feel brave and daring, I feel my blood flow <em>  
><em>With you I could bring out all the love that I had <em>  
><em>With you there's a heaven, so Earth ain't so bad, and tell me<em>

_When will our eyes meet, when can I touch you? _  
><em>When will this strong yearnin' end? <em>  
><em>And when will I hold you again, again?<em>

The music for the song slowly died down as Scotland finished singing, everyone watching as America and England slowed their dance also. America dipped England into his arms, capturing his petal soft lips into a searing passionate kiss. England happily clung to his love, kissing back with just as much passion as his husband. Everyone exploded into applause at the kiss, and even at Scotland's contribution.

"I love your Alfred F. Jones..." England whispered, gently stroking America's cheek with his thumb.

"And I love your Arthur Kirkland..." America murmured back, smiling softly as he gazed into emerald eyes.

**End of Chapter**

**Did you guys enjoy the sappiness that was this chapter! I enjoyed writing it~ Ok, some references for you, mostly Doctor Who.**

**"I'll be your Captain Jack if you be my Doctor Who" - When I went to see John Barrowman in Alladin, he and the evil guy (who was played by an Englishman) sang their version of 'Friend Like Me' from the actual Disney Alladin, though they changed some lines to make it fit into this universe of Alladin. And that was one of the lines sang by John Barrowman...it was supposed to mean how Jack was Scottish...and...whatever! IT MEANS AMERICA IS IN LOVE!**

**"IANTO!" - Wales is still very upset after seeing the Torchwood episodes of 'Children of Earth'. Whenever Captain Jack is mentioned to him, he breaks out in tears and continues shouting Ianto's name for hours and hours...because he believed Jack and Ianto were true lovers. This relates to how John (Captain Jack) is Scottish and Ianto was Welsh... Wales relates this love to his love for Scotland.**

**"Weekend in New England" - This song really doesn't have any other meaning other than John Barrowman sang it on one of his albums...I was listening to that song on repeat while writing this chapter.**

**Did you guys all enjoy the Doctor Who references? OMG WHO IS WATCHING DOCTOR WHO TONIGHT? I KNEW AMY WAS PREGNANT! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO HER?**

**And more importantly...the winner of the bet will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**This will basically be about the bet between the brothers, so America and England won't feature much in this chapter...but they had their whole big wedding so suck it up!**

**WARNING - SWEARING, FOUL LANGUAGE AND SMEXINESS IN THIS CHAPTER~!**

**Weddings, Babies and Romantic Brothers**

**Chapter Ten - The Winner Is**

_England's pregnancy - Two months three weeks one day_

_Wedding - Today!_

It was a few hours after America and England's first dance and the party was in full swing now. There was a karaoke set up on the dance floor, where a drunken France had taken it upon himself to try and drag any unwilling man for a duet in the hope of a quick grope and feel. The children were running around, giggling as they played tag, ducking and diving around the tables. The alcohol was certainly flowing right now, atleast everyone was pretty drunk. Well, not exactly everyone...

"See, Jack and Ianto...they were meant for each other..." grumbled Wales as he downed another drink. "But then...stupid aliens...went and killed Ianto! Why? Why is it always the Welsh that get killed?"

China, who had been left to sit next to the drunken Welshman could only sigh as he patted the other's back. After America and England's dance, Wales had rushed to the bar to intoxicate himself in alcohol. In all honesty, he had no idea who Jack or Ianto was (or why aliens were for some reason involved). However, what he could understand was that for some reason, Wales was upset and he was acting like the rock that the brunette needed.

"I...I'm sure everything will be fine aru..." the Asian replied, gently rubbing Wales' back. "But...you're happy with your life, right aru?"

Wales pouted as he stared at the three Chinas...wait three? No that was silly...there were four of them in front of him! Four, beautiful and totally sexy Chinas...

"Y'know...yer reeeaaaally cute..." Wales giggled, wrapping an arm around China's waist and snuggling closer to him. "I could make ye really happy..."

That was enough to set a blush on the Asian's face, and he was about to reply to the request when Wales leaned too far forward and ended up falling off his seat and hitting the floor. China blinked as he stared down at the Welshman on the floor, poking his cheek to check that he was alright. His response was a faint snoring coming from the brunette. He had fallen asleep.

"Aiyah..." China mumbled, trying to pull Wales up so he could get him to a hotel room. It wouldn't do if someone stood on him after all, he would feel responsible.

Meanwhile, away from the prying eyes of the singing room and in the hallway, Scotland and Australia were in a battle of dominance as their kisses heated up even more. Scotland gave a soft grunt as he was pinned to the wall by the muscles Australian. "Fuck Cody, let me top tonight, c'mon..." whined Scotland, leaning forward to nip Australia's neck.

However the Aussie merely chuckled at the Scot's request. "C'mon Hamish...name a time when you've topped me..." he purred, slipping a hand beneath Scotland's kilt. Scotland moaned at the feel of the attack on his vital regions. Somewhere in his mind, he was trying to remember that he had a bet to win...however, his alcohol fueled mind was just coaxing him to have any kind of sex, whether he was topping or bottoming.

"Bloody macho man..." Scotland growled as he pulled Australia's lips down to kiss him passionately again...and they resumed the not-so-much battle for dominance.

Sitting up at the bar was the red headed Northern Ireland, casually sipping his beer as he watched the organised mayhem break out. It was funny really, to be an on looker on this. So far, both Wales and Scotland, as far as he could see were out of the bet. Now all he had to do was get someone to fuck and he didn't need to pay for alcohol for a whole year, and for him that would be a brilliant treat. Even with his drowsy appearance, he noticed the rather large Russian occupying the seat next to him.

"It is all rather amusing, isn't it comrade?" chuckled the Russian as he took a swig from his vodka bottle. "Watching others who cannot handle their alcohol..."

Northern Ireland simply nodded, his turquoise eyes obviously eyeing up the silver haired man. Now, he didn't mind which way he took it - he could happily let Scotland totally dominate him, yet he didn't mind dominating as well. Considering Russia's...generous build, he assumed that if he went with this option, he would have a sore arse in the morning. Then again, if he went with the easier, French option, he was likely to have been drugged. That settled it then - he would win the bet with Russia.

"Mm I know..." the Irishman muttered, undoing his tri-colour bow tie and letting it drop onto the bar. He couldn't help but notice how the Russian's violet eyes fell onto the milky skin of his neck that had been revealed. Well atleast he was assured that Russia was interested in him now. Should he be blunt and get right to the point?

Russia leaned forward so that his lips were just brushing Northern Ireland's. "Become one with Russia, da...?" he whispered, flicking his tongue out to lick the shell of the red head's ear.

The turquoise eyed man couldn't help but shiver at the feeling, seemed that Russia could be even more blunt than him. He tilted his head to look at the other with half lidded eyes, lips curling into a sort of lazy smirk. "Your room then~?"

...

Russia captured Northern Ireland's lips into a lustful and passionate kiss as he pinned the smaller man to his bed. He found the Irishman to be a rather obscure but beautiful creature that captured his eye - the pale skin, bloody red hair, turquoise eyes...and he could handle his alcohol, which was wonderfully suited to him. Northern Ireland moaned into the kiss, parting his lips as he allowed the Russian to invade his mouth. He could taste the vodka from the other's mouth and it was driving him crazy almost. He had never been fond of vodka, but tasting it from the other nation drove him wild. He wanted to taste more of it...he wanted to taste more of Russia...

Northern Ireland was snapped out of his thoughts as the kiss was broken, save for the trail of saliva that connected their lips until it snapped. Russia smirked down at the red head as his fingers nimbly undid the other's shirt. Northern Ireland sat up so that Russia could slip the garment from his chest, noting how the Russian's eyes raked over his bare chest. "Beautiful..." Russia purred, leaning down to latch onto one of the Irishman's nipples and sucking hard. That made Northern Ireland gasp harshly, he didn't realise how rough the other nation was going to be...

"Now my little red sunflower..." whispered Russia as he brushed his lips against Northern Ireland's. "Why don't you bend over for Russia, da?"

Luckily enough for Northern Ireland, his natural blush hid how warm his cheeks actually felt at that comment. Alright, so the Russian was overwhelmingly dominating. Though the dirty talk was kind of turning him on a lot. With a gulp, Northern Ireland rolled over so that his ass was in the air, tilting his head to give Russia a rather pleading 'fuck me' look. "Mm...come on Russia..." he murmured, licking his lips. "Call me Ivan~" the other nation replied, who was quick to discard his coat and shirt as he drank up the image of the provocatively positioned Irishman on his bed. The Irishman shuddered at the dark tone that Russia's voice took, though he wasn't gonna lie there and do nothing. He gave his own smirk as he slipped his hands down to undo his belt, slowly tugging down his pants to reveal his ass. "Then you can call me Dara..." Northern Ireland replied, grinning eagerly.

Russia reached into the bed side drawer, rummaging before he pulled out a bottle of hand lotion. Not ideal, but it would have to do. It would do its not intended purpose after all. Ivan tugged down his pants and kicked them off, spreading the lotion over his fingers generously. He hummed quietly as he circled one finger over Northern Ireland's entrance, enjoying how the boy shivered at his touch. With a quiet 'kolkolkol' he slipped the digit into the red head, loving the pained groan the Irishman gave in response. Waiting a few more moments for Dara to adjust, Russia then slipped in another finger in order to stretch Northern Ireland with a scissor like motion.

"A-Ahh...I-Ivan..." moaned Northern Ireland, rocking himself back against the digits in a desperate need for more. The pain had quickly vanished (probably due to the large quantity of alcohol he had drank before hand) and he just needed to be fucked now! "S-Stop stallin', I need you now..." he whined. Russia licked his lips slightly at the command, pulling out his fingers and lathering his hard cock with more of the lotion (luckily there was enough left in the small bottle to cover every inch...and there was a lot of inches on that). Russia placed one hand on Northern Ireland's slim waist, relishing at the sight of the waiting nation who was panting and needy for his cock. Without even a moments hesitation, Ivan thrust into the red headed man, earning him a loud yelp of mixed pain and pleasure.

Northern Ireland groaned loudly, finding the combination of both hurt and pleasure somewhat intoxicating. Atleast he was finally getting screwed. "M-Move..." he murmured, biting his bottom lip hard as he moved back against Russia with a hiss of pain. Ivan took note of this and soon a steady rhythm was made of Russia thrusting into the Irish nation and of said red head rocking back to meet the Russian's thrusts. The room was filled with the moans and groans of each man's names, among the heavy panting also. Soon Northern Ireland's body was glistening with sweat and his body decorated in red love bites, while Russia simply had the joy of the layer of sweat his body had gained from the vigorous pounding he was doing into the other nation's backside.

"F-Fuck...Dara..." grunted Russia, shutting his eyes tight. He was near his peak, he just knew it, yet pride was forcing him not to cum before his little red sunflower. With that in mind, he reached a hand round underneath the slim man's body, roughly grabbing his proud erection and stroking him hard. Northern Ireland practically screamed Russia's name as his orgasm spilled into the silverette's hand. The feel of Daras body tightening around him was enough to tip Russia over the edge, spilling his seed inside of the Irishman. The next seconds were filled with heavy panting as Russia pulled out of Northern Ireland, collapsing onto the messy sheets next to him. Northern Ireland winced at the pain in his backside but nonetheless curled up next to the strong violet eyed wonder.

"I win..." Northern Ireland chuckled quietly, shutting his eyes.

"What was that...?" mumbled Russia, tired violet eyes glancing down at the red head.

"Oh...nuthin..." the Irish nation muttered back, slowly slipping off into a pleasured slumber. Russia was also quick to follow after kissing the other's lips one last time.

**End of Chapter**

***just finished cleaning up nose bleed***

**The fail sex was fail...*hangs head in shame***

**There you have it...Northern Ireland won the bet!**

**Why did he win the bet? Simple reason...**

**...Everyone loves Scotland and Wales, you guys needed a reason to love Northern Ireland! He got a whole chapter of sex! LUCKY HIM!**

**Yea, even though Scotland is manly...in his relationship with Australia, he has only topped twice. Poor guy.**

**Plus Wales got WAY too drunk, so he forgot about the bet.**

**NEXT CHAPTER...USUK fluffy times!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**It has been a while since my last update, sorry about that! But I have some good news for Doctor Who fans! Chameleon Circuit, a band that play songs inspired by Doctor Who, have released their second album! If you are a fan of the show, I highly recommend that you buy this album! It's called 'Still Got Legs' and it's out on iTunes for around eight pound, which I think is quite good considering the quality of these songs!**

**My favourite song on the album has to be 'Kiss The Girl' which is inspired by the Doctor Who episode 'The Lodger'. In fact, this album has inspired a possible fan fiction idea for the future! It would be a Hetalia/Dr Who fic, but it would be treated as a Hetalia AU, basically the Hetalia characters filling in the roles of the Doctor Who characters. With the plot I have in mind, it would still be a USUK with other past mentioned pairings, including AuldAlliance (Scotland/France), Australia/Scotland, Wales/China and Switzerland/Northern Ireland.**

**If you are interested in me writing this fanfiction, please say so in a review! If enough people would like to see this fanfiction, then I will start writing it once this one is complete! Your support would be lovely!**

**This chapter takes place the morning after the wedding. It's full of USUK fluffiness, some fluff between Scotland and Australia and Wales and China... not so much between Northern Ireland and Russia though!**

**Weddings, Babies and Romantic Brothers**

**Chapter Eleven - The Morning After**

_England's pregnancy - Two months three weeks two days_

_Room 101 - America and England's Room_

It was the morning after the wonderful occasion of America and England's wedding. Now despite the obvious alcohol that had been flowing last night, America and England were the only ones who didn't have a drop of alcohol. England of course couldn't have any in fear of hurting his baby, and America wanted to be sober so that he could take care of anything England may have needed during the night. In fact, America was surprised that HE was the one who had woken up first. He rubbed his tired blue eyes and yawned, watching the sunlight drift through the curtains. The sunny blonde rolled over onto his side so he could face his still sleeping husband. Huh, he liked thinking that...

'England is my husband...Arthur Kirkland is my husband...' America thought happily, smiling softly as he lifted a hand to stroke his love's cheek gently.

America couldn't help but feel his heart flutter as he watched the still sleeping Brit move into his loving touch. Deciding to take a small risk, America slowly peeled back the bed blankets from England's body. He had helped the tired Englishman slip out of his wedding dress so England was only wearing a pair of pale green boxers, but for once he wasn't interested in THAT area. No, he was interested in England's slightly round stomach. Alfred let his hand slowly caress his love's stomach, smiling to himself. His child, his love was carrying his child. Part of him and part of England... he couldn't help but grin!

He inched a little closer to the sleeping blonde, resting his head on the round stomach. He wondered how big the baby was now...he didn't hear a heart beat or anything. America smiled, gently kissing the other's stomach. "You're gonna be an awesome kid..." he whispered quietly. "I'll teach you how to play baseball...and we can play video games together...don't turn out too girly like Iggy kay?"

While America spoke to England's stomach, the Brit in question was actually awake. Though he was greatly amused that America was talking to their unborn child so he pretended that he was still asleep, if only to hear the sunny blonde ramble on to his tummy. It was rather cute actually, to see such a caring and tender side to the American that he loved so much. 'America is my husband...' thought England, keeping his eyes shut but still listening intently. 'Alfred F. Jones is my husband.'

"I bet you're gonna have hair like me...but you can have England's eyes alright? I mean, he has really gorgeous eyes, so you'll look just as beautiful..." America continued on with his quiet whispers, rubbing his hand in soothing circles. "You'll love our pet cats, though if you wanted another pet we could get one...bet you'd be a dog person anyway...I can't wait until you come out, I just want to hold you in my arms..."

A light blush came across England's face at the words. At this very moment, he was so happy. Just him and America, in solitude, America saying loving words to their soon to be child. It was bliss, heaven...

_Room 105 - Scotland's Room_

"Come on, Lachlan, get your shirt back on, we're leaving soon!" Scotland said, trying to pull his whining ebony haired son from his bed.

"No! Daddy I want to sleep longer!" Shetland grumbled, trying to wriggle out of his father's grip so that he could hide himself under the bed once more.

At that moment Australia walked out of the bathroom, carrying a now washed and dressed Hebrides in his arms. "Lachlan, you're the last one to get dressed...that's not good~" said Australia, setting the girl down to try and help the floundering Scot with his son.

"I don't care, I'm sleepy! You and Daddy kept making weird noises!" whined Shetland, lifting his head to pout at the two grown men.

Scotland felt a slight blush creep over his face. He may have been completely drunk, but he knew that he had lost the bet, because as soon as he and Australia got to the bedroom, he had passed out. It WAS rather embarrassing, especially since he rarely got to see the other nation...though he had helped him with the children this morning. "Look Lachlan, if you get up and get dressed and if you're very good, we'll take a little detour on the way back home and we'll visit Nessie ok?" said Scotland, trying to bargain with his son.

There was a pause, as the small micro nation child contemplated this. Then the raven haired boy was out of the bed and running for the bathroom, yelling for his other brother to move over so he could get washed. Scotland gave a sigh of relief, sitting down on the bed and running a hand through his messy ember locks. He rarely bushed it anyway, it just looked better when it fell naturally. Australia sat next to Scotland on the bed, grinning slightly at the Scot. "I think you had a bit too much to drink last night..." said the Australian, wrapping an arm around the blue eyed nation's shoulders. "You weren't up for it last night..."

"Aye, I know..." Scotland chuckled, shaking his head a little. "I was totally off my face...but, ye know, the day made up for it. Seeing wee Arthur's face...it was actually a real nice day..."

Australia nodded as he listened, cuddling closer to Scotland as they watched the three children run around the hotel room after each other, giggling and laughing. "You know...I don't have to go back home straight away...and I haven't got a hotel booked or anything..." Australia said slowly, purposely not looking at Scotland's face. Said Scot turned his head to look at the brunette, his own grin settling on his face. "Is that a hint that ye wanna crash at mine?" whispered Scotland.

His reply was a nod from the tanned man, which sort of made his heart flutter. Hebrides had been sort of listening in on the conversation and suddenly jumped into Australia's lap. "Yay! Mommy Aussie is staying again!" she giggled as she cuddled into the Australian man. Not wanting to be left out, Shetland climbed into Scotland's arms, hugging his father tight while Orkney held onto Scotland's back, nuzzling him lovingly. Australia couldn't help but laugh at the children's antics as he heard the small brunette girl in his arms.

Scotland smiled warmly, his normal rough and tough personality slipping away as he gazed fondly at his children. Maybe...maybe Australia was just right for him...

_Room 108 - Wales' Room_

The Welshman woke with a low groan, rubbing his head as he forced himself to sit up. How long had he been asleep for? Did he win or lose the bet? Pulling back the blankets around him, he noted with disappointment that he was still wearing his clothes, save for his shoes. He must have lost but then, how did he get to his room. Wales' answer was hearing someone rummage around in his bathroom. Wait, perhaps he had gotten re-dressed after the act? He might have still won! He just hoped it wouldn't be France that stepped out of the bathroom...

His hopes were raised when China stepped out of the bathroom, smelling like fresh flowers. The Asian must have used his shower then for smelling so fresh. China blinked a few times when he noticed Wales was a awake. "Oh, I hope I didn't wake you up aru..." said China, retying his hair in its usual long pony tail. Wales shook his head as he ruffled his own soft brown curls, stretching a little. "Nah, you didn't wake me up...though um...what are you doing in my room...? Did we...you know..." mumbled Wales, making motions with his free hand.

A heavy blush appeared on China's face, which made Wales think that perhaps they HAD done the deed yet the words that followed made his heart sink. "N-No aru...you did try to hit on me, but you fell off your seat and fell asleep. I carried you up to your room but you were clinging onto me so tight that I just stayed here aru...I hope you don't mind..." China's soft voice answered.

'Damn...I lost...' thought Wales as he reluctantly stood up, feeling a sharp pain in his head. He must have drank QUITE a lot to feel this hungover! "I don't mind, thanks for doing that anyway...I wish I could repay you somehow..." Wales said, smiling at the Asian man as he located his bowtie and re-tied it around his shirt collar. "Well...my flight was cancelled, and I don't have enough with me to book a hotel until another flight arrives aru..." said China, looking rather awkward as he looked away.

"...Do you need to stay over at mine? I mean, would you like to?" the Welshman asked, putting on a rather charming smile. China was so adorable to him, a lovely little lamb. He had rather hoped to get more than just sex from the Asian...he looked so caring and motherly, like the perfect farmer's wife. Ok, he was a shepherd technically but the image was still the same. China smiled back at the brunette, giving a small nod to him. "If you don't mind, I would hate to impose on you aru..."

"No no, I want to. As a thank you for helping me to my room...and I'll even take you on a tour of our house, we have this lovely little barn where we keep all the lambs and sheep..."

China could only give a slight giggle as he listened to Wales ramble on with excitement about his sheep. The Welshman was so sweet...

_Room 120 - Russia's Room_

Northern Ireland couldn't help but give nervous glances over his shoulder as he re-dressed himself. He wasn't afraid of the Russian man waking up. No, he was slightly more nervous of that happening. What would he SAY to him? He wasn't looking for a relationship right now, Russia had simply been there at the time...

That felt slightly mean to think that, but Northern Ireland didn't think Russia would complain. After all, it sounded like the violet eyed man enjoyed himself quite a lot last night. Though he didn't just want to leave with a word to the man...though he didn't exactly want to speak to him. With a quiet sigh, Northern Ireland found a pen and paper pad, quickly writing down a small note that he enjoyed last night and thanks for the good time. Hopefully Russia wouldn't find any hidden meaning in the message that implied he wanted to push this encounter any further. The sex was good, but that's all it had been - wonderfully rough sex.

With the note written and left somewhere he was sure Russia would see, the Irishman slipped out of the room (well limped would be the more appropriate term really). He didn't have to tell his brothers WHO he had slept with...but the marks on his body would definitely tell the truth that he had won.

Little did he know that this wasn't the end of it.

**End of Chapter**

**Well the wedding is over and done with! All that is left is England's eventual birth!**

**Now, I'm gonna time skip a few months in the next chapter hopefully, because waiting another seven months for the birth is far too long! Don't worry, we're still keeping track of the brothers too, since it seems two out of the three have found some love~**

**Someone asked me who exactly is the 'mother' of Orkney, Shetland and Hebrides. It was mentioned fleetingly in the previous fan fiction, but their mother is actually Norway. Scotland went through a rather long and drawn out war with Norway, which in essence was sort of a custody battle for the three children. In the end, Scotland bought the children back and they became part of his country. However, the three children hate Norway for the pain he put their father through, so that is why they never see their mother. They don't care though, they see Australia as their mother now.**

**Speaking of the future, I want your suggestions of what should be the themes if I come up with a third installment in this series! What drama will occur?**

**Not sure what exactly will happen in the next chapter...there shall surely be more Doctor Who references~!**

**Four reviews please before I update this!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, what a quick update! Well the last chapter got like another five reviews in the first day so that means I have to update! Thank you guys for the support, we are nearly at one hundred reviews, can you believe that? YAY! *starts a party***

**Ahem, now that THAT is out of the way...**

**I am STILL looking for other Hetalia roleplayers by the way! I mostly roleplay as England or Scotland, so if there are any America roleplayers out there, get in touch! Or if you like any other pairings, I would love to discuss with you! Just PM me some time, don't be shy~!**

**At the time of me writing this, I am excited for so many things! I'm going to see Harry Potter Part 2 at midnight tonight! *squee***

**Also, Torchwood - Miracle Day will also be on tonight! I'm recording it because I have to leave super early to get in the queue at the cinema with my friends! BARROWMAN!**

**Chapter twelve now...not much left of this fan fiction to go guys! ARE YOU PUMPED FOR THIS?**

**Hehehe...sorry...just...so excited...**

**In this chapter...we have food cravings! And... a shocking surprise...?**

**Weddings, Babies and Romantic Brothers**

**Chapter Twelve - Fish Fingers and Custard**

_England's pregnancy - Three and a half months_

If there was one thing that America didn't expect from England's pregnancy, was the drastic changes the poor Brit went through. His mood swings happened at almost every waking moment. One moment, he would be so happy and sweet. Then he would be clingy to America, questioning his every move like a conspiracy. There was even one time that England broke into tears because he couldn't open a jar of peanut butter. There never seemed to be a dull moment in their house hold now, but America swore to be England's hero. Should there be anything that the Englishman needed, America would be there to provide it. Even if the requests were rather odd...

Like right at this moment, England was curled up on the plush couch with a blanket around him. He was certainly a lot bigger round his stomach since the wedding and had certainly been eating more because he had to feed for two people now (that was his excuse anyway). America walked into the living room, noting that for some reason, his beloved was in a fit of tears.

"Hey...what's wrong...?" America asked softly, not wanting to upset England too much if he was feeling delicate.

"W-Why...why couldn't they be together? T-They were meant for each other!" England sobbed into the cushion that he was holding to his face.

"Who couldn't be together babe...?" replied America, gently rubbing England's back.

"The Doctor and Rose of course you git! Why why why?"

"You know, it's probably not a good idea to be watching the sad episodes of Doctor Who...why don't you watch a more upbeat series, like series five" the sunny blonde suggested with a smile.

"But Rory dies! Twice!" cried England.

America sighed, seemed nothing that he was saying was helping the sobbing Brit. "Alright, well, why don't I make you something to eat and we can watch Total Wipeout instead huh? It's funny watching people getting beaten around an obstacle course right?"

That thought began to calm England down though, as his sobs became softer until they were just petty sniffles. "That sounds good..." mumbled the Brit, pulling the pillow away from his face to smile at his beloved husband. America smiled back and leaned forward to kiss England's forehead, wiping away a few stray tears with his thumb. "There we go, I love it when you smile babe" chuckled America, loving the blush that appeared on England's face. "Now, what do you want to eat?"

England paused as he thought over what he wanted to eat, making America fear the worst. With a one glance at the television screen, then back to the American, England replied with - "Fish fingers and custard."

And for once during the pregnancy so far, America was the one who was feeling sick.

_Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland's House_

Northern Ireland just couldn't stop scowling as he tried to concentrate on the news that was on. Because of where the house was situated, the news was the STV news, which was news that focused mainly on things occurring in Scotland. He would have to wait another half an hour for the international news to come on, and the only thing that seemed to be the topic to discuss was some phone hacking scandal. But that wasn't what was making him scowl. Since the wedding, Australia and China had whatever excuse they could use to stay over at the home. In all honesty, Northern Ireland was rather sick of listening to Wales prattle on to China about how adorable he looked, or Scotland groping Australia's muscles.

What annoyed him even more though, despite winning the bet, he had yet to have any alcohol. A few weeks after the wedding, he had come down with terrible sickness, so Scotland and Wales had banned him from having any alcohol. What was the point of sleeping with Russia and winning that bet if he couldn't even drink? Speaking of Russia, that man was like a stalker! Somehow, Russia got his cell number and was constantly sending him lewd messages. What was he supposed to do? He didn't tell Scotland or Wales who he had slept with, but they only had to see the marks on his body to see he had won the bet. Scotland really hated Russia with a passion (something about the Russian ruining his fishing business back in the days of the Industrial Revolution). There was no way he could tell his brothers that he slept with Russia of all people!

The red head groaned as he clutched his stomach, feeling light headed again. China paused in his discussion with Wales that he was having to glance curiously over at the Irishman. "Um, Northern Ireland, are you alright aru? You don't seem to be rather well..." the Asian said, worry evident in his amber eyes.

"I'm fuckin' fine boyo, leave me alone..." the Irish nation snapped, though this clearly wasn't the case.

"I think we have to take you to the doctor, you're tummy bug hasn't gotten any better..." said Wales, hugging a newborn baby lamb close to his chest.

"I'm not goin' to a fuckin' doctor..." Northern Ireland mumbled, the pain rippling through his stomach making him wince.

"Well, I have some medical experience aru. I could give you a check up?" said China, offering a polite smile to the red head.

"Don't say no Dara..." Wales said, putting on a pout to seal the deal. No one could deny his might pout!

Northern Ireland sighed, clearly they weren't going to leave him alone! He reluctantly stood up and showed China to the bathroom. However, an hour passed and the two nations were STILL in the bathroom. By now, both Scotland and Wales were hanging outside the door, straining to try and listen to anything that was being said. The door opened suddenly and China quickly stepped out, shutting the door behind him with a slightly red face.

"What's up with our brother?" said Scotland, a worried frown on his face as he folded his arms.

"Is he ok...?" whispered Wales softly, just as worried as his older brother.

"I...did a few tests aru. At first, nothing came up and I was starting to get a little frustrated. Then I did this last test aru, and it came up positive..."

"So what does he have? Please not swine flu, I've had enough of that bloody epidemic..." Scotland grumbled.

China shook his head, nervously playing with his long pony tail. "It's not that...he's...he's..."

"He's what?" Wales cried.

"Northern Ireland is pregnant aru."

**End of Chapter**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Hehehehehe...another cliff hanger, I am so evil...**

**More drama! YAY! Well, this DOES prompt a third installment for this series, but do you guys want a third fan fiction?**

**I am still waiting for some more responses regarding the possible Hetalia/Dr Who fan fiction I am possible gonna write! It will focus on USUK but there will be expansions of past relationships too! REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Four reviews please before I update this!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Update ahoy!**

**It's been a little while because I went on holiday to London, England's heart! I had a lovely time, I saw a few musicals... Les Miserables, Chicago and Phantom of the Opera! Those musicals inspired quite a few ideas for me, which was nice...**

**We are over one hundred reviews guys! I just want to say, thank you very very much for all the support! You guys made this fan fiction series possible!**

**I am actually really surprised at how popular this got! I mean, most of the time I'm just making this up as I go along, going on some kind of prompt in my head and it becomes a chapter somehow but there you go! That's writing for you! I mean, a few times I hit a writer's block. Then some rather bad stuff happened in my personal life. But alas, we must not dwell on the past! WE MUST LOOK TO THE FUTUUUUUUUUUUUURE! *inspirational music plays***

**I have received quite a few comments from you guys saying you would love to see the Hetalia/Dr Who fan fiction...so it may happen one day!**

**I know that there has been a lack of smexiness from America and England in this fan fiction, obviously since England was pregnant. Though in this chapter, there is a little bit of smexiness...not much though, nothing that will hurt the baby! Oh and you aren't hearing from the brother's in this chapter...don't worry, it'll be building back up to them in the next chapter, America and England need a chapter to themselves too since this is mainly USUK!**

**Weddings, Babies and Romantic Brothers**

**Chapter Thirteen - Bath Time Fun**

_England's pregnancy - Six months_

_Northern Ireland's pregnancy - Three months_

"Did you shout on me there babe~?" cooed America as he walked into their bedroom to greet his beloved.

It was so bad, America wanted to laugh almost. England had gotten so much bigger, that he couldn't really move about the house much. He stayed in the bedroom mostly, knitting or doing embroidery. He wanted to make a blanket for when the baby was born, so that took up most of day when he wasn't gorging himself on food or sleeping. England lifted his head to gaze fondly at his husband. "I was wanting to have a bath, could you maybe help me?"

America grinned, this feeding his hero complex. Of course he would be the hero and help England into the bath! Another one of the great things about this pregnancy was that whenever England had to have a bath, America was there to wash the Brit. He made sure to make the experience pleasurable for his not-so-little Englishman, considering that they hadn't had actual sex in months. The most they could get away with was a bit of foreplay and fumbling, England was very strict that there would be no actual penetration in case the baby was hurt. America walked over to his lovely husband, helping the other stand. England leaned against America as they walked to the bathroom.

The sandy blonde sat on the toilet seat as he slowly undressed so that he wouldn't hurt himself while America ran the bath, making sure the water wouldn't burn his love. To him, England looked positively glowing with the smooth bump, even if the Brit sometimes complained that he looked fat. America would always be there to compliment England's appearance, reassure him that he was just as beautiful as ever in his eyes. His lovely Englishman would blush whenever he complimented him, and America just loved making his love blush. So sweet~

The American hero helped England into the bath tub, smiling brightly as he listened to the sandy blonde's purr of content. So adorable! America gave a soft chuckle as he undressed his own clothes, slipping in behind England and letting the emerald eyed nation leaned against his chest. The sunny blonde was amazed that they both still fit in the tub together, though thankfully the jacuzzi styled bath was more rounded to provide better room for them. Alfred picked up a small jug and filled it with the warm water, kissing Arthur's neck before tilting his head back and pouring the water on his head. He had to make sure not to get any water in his love's eyes.

England gave a sigh as he felt the water trickle through his greasy locks, enjoying how tender and caring America was treating him. He knew he wasn't made of glass, but it was lovely to have his beloved treat him like he was a great treasure. It made him feel so wanted and needed. "I think you can add the shampoo now luv..." he murmured, totally relaxing against the American's muscular chest. America grinned down at the island nation and reached out for the shampoo (strawberry scented if you must know. Currently England's favourite scent which was bound to change soon). He squeezed some of the shampoo onto his hands and began to lather it into England's sandy coloured hair.

America hummed quietly as he massaged England's scalp with the shampoo, being careful not to be too rough with him. Once he was pleased that he had cleaned up rather well, he tilted the Brit's head back again and poured the water onto his head. He cupped a hand over England's precious emerald eyes, guarding them from the suds that threatened his love's sight (even with every day tasks, America was determined to remain the hero!). America continued this pattern until he was sure that all of the shampoo was washed out of England's hair.

"Now to scrub your sexy body~" America purred into England's ear, flicking his tongue out to lick along the shell of the Brit's ear. England shivered a little, the water wasn't cold mind you). His body just seemed so overly sensitive, what with his lack of any sexual activity lately because of the baby and that he hadn't been feeling so good most of the time (making him feel rather...un-sexy). America laughed softly at seeing the shiver, lathering some soap into the wash cloth. At first, he slowly rubbed circles with the rag across England's chest, taking slightly more time with his sensitive nubs. The rubbing was making England gasp and squirmed, accidentally rubbing his butt against America's member.

"God Arthur, you're so damn gorgeous..." whispered America as he lowered the wash cloth to lovingly wash over England's baby bump. "Don't curse, the baby will hear you..." muttered England though he couldn't help but arch his back and grind his backside against America's crotch. America gave a loud moan at the wonderful friction, the water slightly helping England move against him. There was no way he was penetrating England - it might hurt the baby. But hey, that didn't stop a little foreplay, right? With this in mind, once England's stomach was squeaky clean, America lowered the rag and wrapped it around England's member, giving a few pumps to it.

England groaned loudly at the pleasurable stroking, the water helping him gain some sort of rocking rhythm where he was able to thrust into America's hand (and the rag) and brush against America's cock as well. He didn't want his love to just sit there and not receive some form of pleasure while he was being treated. "Mm...God...Alfred...A-Alfred I love you..." mewled England, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. America hummed as he continued the fast pace of his hand with the rag, wanting to atleast let his lovely Brit reach his peak before he allowed himself to. This pregnancy had caused America to become much more considerate of his husband, making sure his feelings and needs were accounted for first.

"That's it Arthur...you deserve this, just cum for me..." Alfred groaned into England's ear. Arthur's overly sensitive body couldn't help but comply, crying out America's name as he came into the rag (and a little into the water but the bath was long forgotten). Another brushing to his cock from England's sexy ass also made the sunny blonde release his blissful orgasm, the water becoming a lot more murky now. America panted softly as he relaxed, keeping a soft hold of his love. "How was that babe...?" muttered America, cuddling England lovingly.

His answer was soft snoring, making America blink in surprise. Wow, he must have tired England out so much if he fell asleep after just cumming once. Then again, he had to carry a baby around all the time, that took some effort he guessed. There was no way he could do that! Oh well, they got to have some sensitive smexiness as well as a little wash. Though now America was gonna find it hard to lift his pregnant husband from the bath tub...

**End of Chapter**

**Ehh...ok, not so much sexiness here, but come on, there is only so much you can say about them jerking off!**

***le sigh* Oh well...another step closer to the end I suppose.**

**Next chapter...the baby arrives...and someone confronts Northern Ireland~!**

**Your reviews would be lovely people!**

**Four reviews please before I update this!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is it people! The chapter a lot of you have been anticipating! The chapter where England gives birth to his baby!**

**Now obviously, England is still a man, so he will be getting a C-section. I don't know the extents of this procedure so the description at that moment will probably be very very vague. What can you expect? I'm not a doctor!**

**Also, Dr Who related news! Part two of series six will be returning to screens in the UK on August 27 in the episode 'Let's Kill Hitler'. Anyone else as excited as me? *shaking with excitement***

**Anyway...so this will technically be the last chapter, though the next one will simply be the epilogue. Even after the epilogue, you guys have to stay tuned because after the epilogue there will be an author's note regarding THIS stories' possible sequel and other works of fiction of mine!**

**I thought I would also share some art with you! I'm not very good at drawing, so pardon how bad they look! Just check me out at 'C8LIN-The-Hedgie' on deviantart, I have a whole gallery folder devoted to Hetalia!**

**If you want to see more Hetalia pictures drawn by me, just look through my dA gallery *shameless plug*. Oh, and I take rather cheap points commissions there too, so check those out! *another shameless plug***

**I should REALLY actually start with the chapter, shouldn't I? ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Weddings, Babies and Romantic Brothers**

**Chapter Fourteen - Welcome Home Baby**

_England's pregnancy - Eight and a half months_

_Northern Ireland's pregnancy - Five months_

"ALFRED WHEN THIS BABY IS OUT OF ME I'M GOING TO FUCKING SLICE YOUR BALLS OFF!"

America gulped as he held England's hand (more like, England was crushing his hand) as another contraction rippled through England's body. How did it come to this again? Their morning had been peaceful, he had been making coffee...

Then England's scream made him drop the mug and run to England's side. England was having his baby. NOW.

So here they were, in a more private hospital nearby, though without an actual. No, considering they were nations, the fact that England was having a baby was to be kept VERY confidential...so China and Japan were acting as the doctor and nurse. Japan assured the couple that they did have experience with performing C-sections (of possible, England's face paled at the thought of another scar on his body). The Brit had actually refused to take any drugs on the off chance that they could hurt the baby before it came out, so he was in a lot of pain as China made the careful incisions to his body.

"Y-You're doing really great babe, our little baby is gonna be here soon..." whispered America, his smiling faltering slightly when England made another crushing blow to his hand. "I'm gonna kill you, then I'm gonna clone your dead body and kill you again!" snapped England, tilting his head back as he screamed again. At that scream, America actually yelped and nearly fell of his chair. "Fuck, Arthur you broke my hand!"

"GOOD!"

"Aiyah, Arthur please stop screaming, it's making it very hard to concentrate aru!" sighed China, flicking some of his hair away from his eyes as he narrowed his eyes at the Brit. "I bloody well hope so! GET IT OUT NOW!"

After more screams and curses (those mostly came from England, America only occasionally whined about his now broken hand) there was a different kind of cry from a much smaller pair of lung. England opened his eyes a little to see the squirming baby in China's arms. "M-My baby...?" he whispered. China gave a nod as he smiled, showing England and America the new born baby. "Yes, it's a boy aru" China replied, handing the baby to Japan to gently dry the baby Jones-Kirkland and wrap him in a blanket.

"A-A boy...Arthur, we've got a baby boy..." gasped America, tears streaming down his face. He was a father, he was a proud father of a beautiful baby boy! A smile came across the Brit's face, oh God, he could just sob as much as America was. They were parents, they had brought a lovely little life into this world...

"Alright Arthur, ready for the next one to come aru..?" China interrupted England's thoughts as he went back to the incision in England's stomach.

"W-What do you mean the next one?" America asked, still wincing from the pain in his broken hand. England seemed to be hyperventilating by now. "I mean, the next baby. You're having twins aru..." replied China. England's face seemed to turn as white as a sheep at that. "A-Alfred I can't do this...Oh God I can't..." he sobbed, shaking his head. America bit his bottom lip and despite the pain in his hand, he reached over to grasp England's other hand. "Arthur, you can do this, WE can do this alright? Just once more, one more beautiful life to show our love for each other..."

England's face blushed heavily from the small speech and he could only give a small nod. The screams followed once more as previously, though this baby cried a lot older than its older twin brother. "Well done Arthur, it's a boy as well aru..."

The parents watched as the baby boy was wrapped in a blanket and laid next to his older twin. America brushed some of the spiky locks away from England's forehead and kissed it gently. "You did it Arthur, you did it...we've got two handsome boys.."

"I just need to stitch you back up Arthur and then you can see them aru..." China murmured as he got back to work to sewing up the incision that had been made into the Englishman's stomach. England panted harshly as he listened to the small cries of his two lovely children, shutting his eyes as he finally relaxed. "I'm...I'm so tired..." muttered England. "Well get some sleep babe, we'll all still be here when you wake up..."

The Brit sighed at that, murmuring a 'I love you' to America before he slipped off to sleep, so happy he had been able to deliver his beloved children into this world...

_Meanwhile, in the United Kingdom Brother's Household..._

"SHIT! We have to get to the hospital now!"

"DADDY DON'T SWEAAAAR!"

"Sorry baby, Alwyn, get out of bed now! AND I MEAN NOW!"

"H-Huh...? What's going on?"

"England is having his baby...we have to get to the hospital now!"

"I'm going too..."

"Dara there is no way you can go anywhere in your condition!"

"I SAID I'M FUCKING GOING!"

"Uncle Daraaaaa! Don't swear like Daddy!"

"Sorry Bonnebelle..."

. RING. RING.

"Damn it, Alwyn, answer my cell! HAMISH HELP ME INTO THE CAR!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Geeze Dara, you weigh a tonne..."

"Hello, whoever you are, please be quick! England is giving birth and Hammy is trying to help an overly pregnant Dara into the car!"

"...Dara is pregnant...?"

"Yea, he totally is! How did you not know that? Wait, who is this...?"

"...This is Russia comrade."

Wales dropped the cell phone and flinched away from it, staring down at it in fear. "O-Oh shit..."

"UNCLE ALWYN!"

"I DIDN'T SWEAR, YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME!"

"Hello? Are you still there..kolkolkol...so Dara is pregnant with Russia child hm...? I better come visit him..."

Wales grabbed the cell phone and quickly pressed hang up, throwing the cell phone as far away as he could before running out to Scotland's car. Nobody would know, as far as he knew, he didn't just tell Russia that Northern Ireland was pregnant with his child! Hopefully this wouldn't come back to bite him in his cute ass...

_Back at the hospital..._

After all the carnage that was the birthing, England was now completely calm. He held his two babies in his arms, one in each arm and couldn't help but watch his beautiful children. The older twin had bright green eyes, sort of like himself, though the small tufts of hair were sunny yellow just like America's hair. The younger one definitely had America's lovely blue eyes but if England had to admit it, his soft tufts of hair was more sandy like himself. China smiled down at the two children as he wrote down some notes on his pad. "I made sure to check aru, the older twin is the representation of York and the younger is the representation of New York..."

"York and New York...English and American..." murmured England, leaning down to kiss each of his children on their small foreheads. At that moment America came back into the room, smiling softly at his love. "Hey babe...feeling better...?" he whispered, tilting England's head up to kiss him gently on the lips. England smiled as he briefly kissed America back. "Yea...sorry about your hand..." England muttered, looking at the cast around America's hand. "It's alright, I didn't need that hand anyway..." the sunny blonde laughed.

"I'll give you two some privacy aru..." China said, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. America chuckled quietly as he gazed down at the precious children. "Two beautiful baby boys..." he cooed, gently stroking New York's tiny cheek with his thumb. "We still have to give them proper names" said England, tilting his head to the side. "Why don't you give New York a name, and I'll give York a name hm? That seems fair, right?"

America gave a nod as he gazed down at his lovely American state child. He needed an awesome name, that just showed that he was the son of a great hero! "...Kevin."

England blinked and looked up at America. "Excuse me?".

"Kevin. He looks like a Kevin and I like that name. Doesn't it sound cool? Kevin Jones-Kirkland...that's alliteration right?"

The British mother gave a small shake of his head though he was smiling softly. "Alright alright, his name is Kevin Jones-Kirkland...and his older brother's name is Percival."

Now it was America's turn to look confused. "Is that a girl's name...?"

"No it's not! Percival was one of the knights of the round table!" snapped England with a frown.

"If you're gonna name him after a knight, name him something cool like Lancelot!" laughed America. "I'm not naming my child Lancelot! His name is Percival Jones Kirkland, alright?" England hissed. "Ok ok, his name is Percival...gee don't bite my head off.."

But despite the brief battling over names, the parents were content with their lovely children. Here they were, married with two darling children.

It was, almost, the perfect family.

**End of Chapter**

**Now, did anyone notice what I actually did with this chapter...? No...?**

**Well this chapter was inspired by one of the very last FRIENDS episodes, the one where Monica and Chandler finally get their baby...or ...babies XD Also the part where America's hand got broken by America is also inspired by a FRIENDS episode, when Rachel is having her baby and breaks Ross's hand...**

**Yes, from the very beginning, I planned for England to have twins. I just kept that fact very hidden, after all, it's a very common thing to happen that they don't notice the second baby! So now England has his lovely little baby boy twins York and New York. York, as you can tell, came out first so he is technically the older twin.**

**Uh oh...Russia knows that Northern Ireland is pregnant now...WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO? You'll have to wait until the epilogue to find out people! This fan fiction is coming to a close...oh I am so sad, it's nearly over!**

**Four reviews please before I update this!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15  Epilogue

**And thus, the epilogue has come now. Oh...I am so so sad... And now, the end is near~!**

**Well I got a tonne of reviews when I submitted the last chapter and I just thought, I don't want to keep you guys waiting for this last portion of Weddings, Babies and Romantic Brothers.**

**I shall take this time to thank many many people. I want to thank good friends of mine like little-gaara-5 and strawberrypockystix who kept me going and were a great inspiration for me in this fan fiction series! I want to thank my lovely reviewers as well, your suggestions and comments kept me going to the very end of this fan fiction!**

**I hope that you have all enjoyed the second installment of this series! I hope you stick around my profile to enjoy more fan fictions!**

**So...in this epilogue we have a short collection of events that occurred after England had his babies...**

**Weddings, Babies and Romantic Brothers**

**Chapter Fifteen - Epilogue**

"Thank you so much for helping us out with painting the nursery, the twins have been so much trouble lately..."

Wales smiled at his baby brother as he finished painting a dragon on one wall of the boy's nursery room. "It's no problem Artie! I just wanna help out, and Hammy is glad to help too, right Hammy?"

There was a not-so-enthusiastic grunt on the other side of the room from Scotland. England just chuckled quietly at his older brother's response as he cradled baby York in his arms. America was feeding New York in the kitchen right now (he had a huge appetite just like his father). England looked between the walls that his two brothers were painting, though he couldn't help but pout slightly as he compared them. "...Scotland, what are you painting...?"

Scotland blinked at the question and looked up at his work of art. "It's supposed tae be a rocket ship, America told me tae paint this wall with a space theme..."

Wales stopped painting as he glanced up at his side of the wall that he was painting - it was covered with dragons and unicorns and fairies. "But...Artie told me to paint this with a fairy tale theme..." mumbled Wales with a pout.

England narrowed his eyes slightly as he stormed out of the room to confront his husband. "AMERICA!"

xXxXxXxXx

"For God sake Hamish, will you bloody pick one already? I can't stand here any longer!"

Scotland rolled his eyes as he continued with taking his time as he stared into the shop window. Okay, maybe taking his time wasn't helping his overly pregnant Irish brother, but he had to make sure that he picked the perfect one. He glanced over at Northern Ireland. "You know, you could help me pick one ye know, might make this go a lot quicker..."

"UGH! I don't care! Just hurry up so I can get something to eat!"

Northern Ireland stormed off to go sit down at a public bench, a few people giving the red head quite odd looks. Scotland sighed, though he paused when he spotted it. The perfect one. He walked into the shop, speaking for a few moments with the shop owner and pointing at the display in the window. The Scot watched as the shop owner took what he wanted from the display, handing it to the kilted man so he could inspect it much closer.

"This is a ring with a jade gem center piece, with two sapphires adorning the sides...silver of course. Is it for someone special sir...?"

Scotland couldn't help but smile a little as he held up the ring, gazing intently at the green gem and thinking of his love's eyes. "Aye...I'm gonna propose..."

xXxXxXxXx

"Congratulations Northern Ireland. You've had a baby girl aru..."

Northern Ireland gave a weak smile as the procedure was finally over and he could hold his little girl in his arms. A girl, he had a lovely little girl. He cradled the new born baby in his arms, noting how there were little tufts of dark red hair on her head, just like himself. Though, he couldn't help but notice the bright violet orbs that stared back at him from his little girl's face...

"The tests came back saying she represents the New Siberian Islands aru...have you thought of a name for her?"

The tired Irishman gave a little nod as he carefully nuzzled his baby's head. "Her name is Alenka..."

Outside in the waiting room Scotland, Wales and England and America with their twins were waiting for the news. All their heads lifted when they heard the doors open, but instead of seeing China come out with the news...they were greeted by Russia...and someone else.

"What are you doing here commie?" snapped America, holding baby York close to his chest as if to try and protect the baby.

Russia rolled his eyes at the insult. "Oh comrade, I am just here to see my new born baby, da~? Thank you Wales for informing me of the birth~"

All eyes turned to Wales who looked really guilty. "It was an accident..." he mumbled.

The person with Russia gazed up at him with shining amethyst eyes, tugging at his hand. "Daddy, I can see my new baby sibling now, da?"

"Wait, Daddy...?" muttered England, staring at the person in disbelief.

All eyes now on the person WITH Russia. A child, must have been, considering how small she was (yes, she was a girl). She shared the same eyes as Russia, and wore a coat and scarf similar to him. Her hair came down long, a pale shade of blonde nestled mostly under a hat.

"Da, this is my little girl...Alaska, Zakharina Jones-Braginski~"

And now, all eyes were on America who responded as such -

"Oh shit..."

**End of Chapter**

**NOES! THE END HAS COME THE END HAS COME!**

**Though...did you like the cliff hangers I have left for you? *evil laughter***

**Ohh...will there be a sequel to this? WHO KNOWS?**

**If you are interested in the future of this series, then stay tuned with this story, as the next update will be an Author's Note concerning a possible sequel!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	16. Apologies  New Author's Note

Alright... I've had some time to calm down. I apologise for my childish author's note previously. It just, really frustrated me... It was unfair to push this on you, my readers. So I've decided to take back what I previously said. I will start with this stories' sequel next. I am sorry for angering some people. I just... It wasnt any if your fault. My temper was high and very short due to something that happened in my personal life. I've calmed down now and I am sorry. Stay tuned for the third instalment - Proposals, Parenting and Conflicted Brothers. With regrets LadyCaledonia Xxx 


	17. Important Author's Note

I'm probably annoying a lot of people with these author's notes but you might as well read them if you are to understand what is going in my head.

Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers - Over one hundred reviews

Weddings, Babies and Romantic Brothers - Over one hundred reviews

Do you guys see a pattern here? Now I have to write fan fictions within this series just for people to take notice. It's really disheartening, consider other one shot fan fictions that I have written took so much more time and detail to write. I pour my heart and creativity into other fan fictions and no one takes notice.

The point here is this - I don't want to write anymore.

It's gotten to this point, where one of the things that I really enjoyed doing is being ruined by this fact. I used to think I was a good writer, my mum said that I was a good writer. I've had stories published in books. I've written poetry as well. Yet, seeing that people will only read basically fourteen pages of fanservice instead of stories that took me time and effort to write, it saddens me.

Another reason why I was hesitant to write the Doctor Who/Hetalia fan fiction - I would become passionate with that fan fiction and then no one would read it. It happened with Follow Me down - I got passionate, I had a whole plot planned and no one took any notice.

This may just me becoming depressed with my exam results coming in soon, or returning for my final year at school. Don't you dare call me childish, as some of you already have in reviews no less. I'm posting this because if I didn't, again, no one would take notice.

So that's what I have to say. I don't know whether I will write any more fan fiction. This site has made me question my own skills as a writer and has filled my mind with doubt.

It's made me realise...I must be a terrible writer.

Sincerely LadyCaledonia


End file.
